Au pied, chéri!
by Lady Seraphita
Summary: Pour Netsu. Sasuke Uchiwa vit seul depuis la mutation de son frère aîné. Un soir, il sauve un jeune homme et le ramène chez lui. Sasuke va lui faire une étrange proposition... Fic OOC et UA, comme d'habitude, yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Titre: Au pied, chéri!

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas ma propriété...heureusement pour Itachi car ses jolies petites fesses seraient en danger avec moi!

Pairing: ...euh...Surprise!

Note de Seraphita: Voici une nouvelle fic, inspirée d'un manga que j'adore et que je recommande si vous aimez les histoires sentimentales accompagnées d'une bonne dose d'humour, il s'agit de Kimi Wa Pet de Yayoi Ogawa. J'ai la collection complète à la maison et, comme j'habite loin de toute trace de civilisation ( j'exagère mais pas tant que ça...), je me la suis relue cette été. Bonne initiative car cela m'a donné plein d'idées pour ce qui va suivre...

Note 2: Fic OOC et UA, vous commencez à avoir l'habitude avec moi, à croire que je suis incapable d'imaginer Naruto et Sasuke en train de s'étriper gentiment à coup de kunai...je fais un blocage...appelez un psy s'il-vous-plaît!

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_**Règle 1:**_** Comment trouver et adopter votre beau gosse?**

Le soleil entrait doucement par la fenêtre de la chambre du jeune brun. Il était bientôt huit heures du matin et le garçon n'avait pas une folle envie de se lever. Il se prélassait dans la chaleur de ses draps sombres, profitant au maximum de ce moment de quiétude. Il allait bientôt devoir se lever, se préparer, aller à la fac et supporter une nouvelle journée ponctuée de "Sasuke-kkuuuuuuuunnnn!" proférés par son fan-club d'hystériques et une migraine carabinée qui s'en suivait inexorablement. Rien qu'à ce pénible constat, le brun soupira. Son réveil se mit à sonner, il était huit heures et quart et il débutait sa journée à neuf heures trente avec un cours de littérature. Il repoussa lentement les draps, regrettant déjà amèrement ce simple geste. Il s'étira, soupira une nouvelle fois et se décida à poser pied à terre. Comme tous les matins, Sasuke se dirigea vers la salle de bains, prit une douche tiède, se prépara et avala un rapide encas. Le brun n'aimait pas trop manger peu après son réveil, il avait l'habitude de se prendre un casse-croûte pour la pause de dix heures trente. L'université de Konoha, grande ville japonaise, se trouvait à dix minutes en voiture de la résidence du jeune homme. Il s'asseya sur le canapé et entreprit la lecture d'un magazine spécialisé sur les mangas pour garçons que son frère avait laissé traîner.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien trouver de bien à ça? s'étonna à voix haute le brun. C'est complètement idiot cette histoire de ninjas! Ce blond a l'air creux! commenta le garçon.

Cela étant dit, il poursuivit sa lecture et ne vit pas le temps passer. Il remarqua qu'il était à deux doigts d'être en retard, il attrapa rapidement les clés de la voiture de son aîné et se précipita à l'extérieur. Il arriva à temps à la fac, courut dans les couloirs sous les exclamations exaltées de son fan-club et se retrouva en cours juste avant l'arrivée de son professeur. Il s'installa à sa place, au fond de la salle, là où il était sûr d'avoir un semblant de paix et attendit que la journée passe. Vers les dix-huit heures, il était chez lui. Il laissa tomber son sac sur le tapis du salon et s'assit à côté du téléphone. On était jeudi, et tous les jeudis, Itachi l'appelait à dix-heures trente. Sasuke mit ce laps de temps à faire le bilan de sa journée. Comme tous les jours, il avait vaillament supporté les cris de ses fans, leurs regards qui scrutaient le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Le pire avait été quand une fille l'avait photographié en train de manger. Sasuke se demandait où était l'intérêt d'avoir une photographie sur laquelle il engloutissait un gâteau au chocolat. Il soupira devant tant de bêtise, il avait encore la migraine, comme chaque soir en revenant de l'université. Il allait continuer si le téléphone n'avait pas sonné. Il se jetta dessus, heureux de pouvoir parler enfin à son frère qui était loin de lui en ce moment. Il décrocha le combiné, le porta à son oreille et attendit d'entendre la voix grave de son aîné.

- _Allô, Sasuke? _

Sasuke frissonna presque de joie à l'entente de son prénom. Jamais une voix ne l'avait aussi bien prononcé que celle d'Itachi.

- Allô, grand frère? se décida à dire le cadet après un petit instant de latence.

- _J'ai cru m'être trompé de numéro! Tu aurais pu parler plus tôt!_

- Désolé. Comment vas-tu? C'est bien la France?

- _Ca va, quant à la France, m'en parle pas, s'il-te-plaît. Ce midi, ils m'ont forcé à manger des escargots...horrible!_ commenta l'aîné des Uchiwa.

- Ils t'ont forcé?

- _J'ai mangé avec le directeur de la rubrique internationale. Je pouvais pas ne pas manger un plat qu'il avait lui-même commandé._

- Quel sens du sacrifice, grand frère!

- _Te moque pas! Je veux rentrer au Japon! Dès que mon "stage" ici est terminé, je plie bagages illico presto! _s'emporta Itachi.

- Itachi, ce n'est pas un "stage", ton patron t'a envoyé là-bas le temps que ça se tasse ici.

- _Beuh, c'est pas ma faute à moi..._bouda presque Itachi à l'autre bout du combiné.

- Tu as cassé trois dents à ton rédac' chef...

- ..._Il n'avait qu'à pas me mettre la main aux fesses aussi. Comme je te le disais, c'est sa faute!_

- ...et tu l'as frappé avec le genou à l'entrejambe.

- _...Quelle bonne mémoire tu as, Sasuke! _le complimenta Itachi sur un ton plus léger.

- Je sais aussi que si tes collègues ne t'en avais pas empêché, tu l'aurais lynché. termina le cadet.

- _Quelle bande d'immondes petits rapporteurs. Je parie que c'est Kakashi qui m'a balancé! _s'insurgea l'aîné.

- Tu le connais bien.

- _Le traître! _gronda Itachi.

- Il faut que tu comprennes qu'un petit voyage en France sous le couvert de la rubrique internationale est une très bonne chose. Tu as failli te faire virer et le retrouver au tribunal en plus pour coups et blessures. C'est pas cher payé trois mois en France. expliqua Sasuke.

- _D'accord, mais ça ne fait que trois semaines et je veux rentrer. Konoha me manque..._

- ...

- ._..et surtout, tu me manques_

- Tu me manques aussi.

Il y eût un petit silence qu'aucun des deux n'osa briser. Ils avaient toujours été ensemble, l'aîné protégeant son petit frère, et là, la séparation leur pesait à l'un comme à l'autre.

- _Sinon, ça va à la fac? _demanda Itachi, brisant ainsi le silence qui s'était instauré.

- Comme d'habitude. Les cours ne me posent aucun problème, et j'ai toujours les mêmes filles névrosées qui me collent. La routine.

- _Je vois. Et ta migraine? _

- Toujours là aussi.

- _Ne le dis pas à Kakashi. Il m'a dit qu'il prendrait soin de toi pendant mon absence et s'il le sait, il va te fourguer des médocs douteux. _

- Compris. Ca va aller, ne t'en fais pas.

- _S'il y a le moindre problème, n'hésite pas à appeler. Je prendrais le premier avion._

- Je sais. Ne te fais pas de souci. Je peux toujours appeler les parents si ça ne va vraiment pas.

- _...Pour tomber sur la secrétaire de la secrétaire de la secrétaire qui délivrera ton message à nos chers parents l'année prochaine si tout va bien. Ca m'inquiéte encore plus. _

- Ca ira.

- _Ménages-toi, Sasuke._

- Promis.

Sasuke pu entendre une autre voix qui parlait à son frère, puis son frère qui répondait en français avant de reprendre la conversation téléphonique.

- _Il faut que j'y aille. Ils ne me laissent pas une minute tranquille._

- Va bosser. Tu me rappeles jeudi prochain?

- _Oui. Je t'embrasse partout même là où la morale le réprouve! _déclara Itachi en accentuant légèrement la fin de sa phrase.

- Moi aussi. répondit Sasuke, habitué à l'humour plus que spécial de son aîné.

Sasuke raccrocha le combiné et s'étira dans le fauteuil. Le jeudi était son jour préféré depuis trois semaines, allez savoir pourquoi. Il laissa sa tête choir en arrière, posée sur le haut de l'appui-tête et il se mit à fixer le plafond. Au bout de cinq minutes, il se redressa doucement, sa migraine étant toujours présente. Il se leva lentement, attrapa son sac qu'il posa sur une chaise et alla dans la cuisine pour se prendre quelque chose à grignoter tout en faisant ses devoirs. Il eût un sacré choc en constatant qu'il ne restait qu'un bout de fromage et trois tomates dans le frigo. Il regarda l'heure, il était presque dix-neuf heures. Il était encore temps d'aller au supermarché mais il avait la flemme de prendre la voiture. Il soupira, saisit sa veste et son portefeuille et opta pour l'épicerie du coin.

L'"épicerie du coin" n'était pas si proche que ça du domicile de Sasuke. Il marcha un petit moment alors que la nuit était en train de tomber, motivé pour s'acheter le strict minimum et acheter le plus important demain, après les cours. Il arriva à la supérette, il se prit quelques ingrédients pour cuisiner, paya et ressortit en vingt minutes. Le brun, muni de son petit sac aux couleurs du magasin, chemina jusqu'à chez lui. Il était presque arrivé chez lui quand il entendit des petits bruits sourds et des éclats de voix. Un peu curieux, il se dirigea vers la source de la nuisance, et plus il s'en rapprochait, plus Sasuke pouvait distinguer des voix menaçantes. Il avait aussi l'impression que ces personnes étaient en train d'en tabasser une autre. Il s'avança davantage et aperçut une personne allongée sur le sol et quatre autres qui lui donnaient des coups de pied et qui lui criaient dessus. Sasuke remarqua que le tabassé était un petit blond qui avait environ son âge. Il leva les yeux au ciel, posa son paquet et retroussa ses manches avant de se diriger d'un pas déterminé vers les quatre agresseurs. Un des hommes le vit et le signala à ses compagnons.

- Y'a un avorton qui se croit fort les mecs.

- On va lui r'faire le portrait façon puzzle.

Deux des quatre hommes marchèrent vers Sasuke, qui lui ne s'inquiétait pas plus que ça. Quand il était collégien, il était le chef du plus grand des gangs d'adolescents de la ville, des abrutis comme ces quatre-là, il les éclatait en cinq minutes grand maximum. Le premier des deux le chargea, Sasuke lui balança un puissant coup de poing dans l'estomac et, quand il fut à terre, abaissa sa jambe d'un coup brusque sur le dos de l'homme. Le suivant se prit le coup de genou qu'Itachi réservait à son rédacteur-en-chef aux mains quelques peu baladeuses, s'écroula sous la douleur jusqu'à ce que Sasuke le rattrape et lui assène un violent coup de boule. Deux des quatre agresseurs étaient inconscients grâce aux bons soins de Sasuke. Les deux autres délaissèrent leur victime pour " venir éclater le merdeux". Trois coups de poing et un envoi dans la benne à ordures la plus proche et le brun s'était débarrassé de la totalité de ces brutes. Il soupira de lassitude en époussetant ses vêtements. Il attrapa son petit sac et s'apprêta à repartir quand un petit gémissement de douleur attira son attention. Le pauvre souffre-douleur essayait de se déplacer en rampant lamentablement. Sasuke se remémora ce qu'Itachi lui avait dit quelques années plus tôt, à savoir d'aider son prochain. Il leva les yeux au ciel, il écoutait trop Itachi. Il s'approcha du moribond et l'empoigna avec le plus de délicatesse possible. Il le chargea sur une de ses épaules et l'emmena chez lui. Dès qu'il fût chez lui, il largua le blond sur le canapé et posa son sac de courses à côté. Il alla dans la salle de bains et ramena la trousse de premiers soins. Il soigna l'arcade entaillé du blond, étala de la pommade sur ses nombreux bleus et finit par panser certaines coupures. Il s'assit sur un fauteuil proche et l'observa. Le blond était assez mignon pour un mec, du peu qu'il avait vu, il était musclé et il avait un visage fin malgré quelques bleus qui n'entachaient pas énormément sa beauté. Sasuke se leva, le couvrit avec le plaid qui reposait sur le dossier de son fauteuil et prit son sac de comissions. Il s'installa dans la cuisine et entreprit de cuisiner. Sasuke était devenu un as des fourneaux. Depuis qu'il vivait avec son frère, il avait en charge tout ce qui concernait les repas. Itachi était d'une nullité incomparable dès qu'il s'agissait de cuisiner, comme si les casseroles et ustensiles se liguaient contre lui à sa simple vue. Sasuke avait donc prit l'habitude de faire la cuisine. Il flanqua les légumes dans la casserole, la viande dans la poêle et fit deux portions, se disant que si le blond se réveillait, il aurait probablement faim. Il était en train de retourner les steaks pour que l'autre côté puisse cuire quand il entendit un hurlement strident. Inquiet, il se précipita vers le salon et pu constater que le blond était réveillé.

- Où suis-je? Où suis-je? répétait-il de façon hystérique.

- Bonsoir...essaya Sasuke.

- Aaaaaahhh! T'es qui toi? Et où suis-je? recommençait le blond.

- Ben, t'es chez moi. Je t'ai trouvé dans la rue avec quatre gars qui te tabassaient.

- Les yakusas! Où sont les yakusas? demanda le blond, paniqué.

- Du calme! Ils te laisseront tranquille. Je les ai rectifiés.

- C'est pas possible de botter le cul à quatre yakusas!

- Je suis bon en baston. T'as plus de soucis à te faire.

Le blond fixa le brun avec méfiance. Sasuke soutînt son regard tout en le détaillant. Il avait de grands et beaux yeux bleus, une voix qui n'avait pas fini de muer et un air enfantin.

- T'as faim? l'interrogea le brun.

- Un peu... révéla le blond encore dubitatif.

Sasuke lui fit signe de le suivre jusqu'à la cuisine et le blond, méfiant, le suivit avec un petit temps de latence. Quand il y parvînt, il trouva une assiette remplie de viande et de légumes qui l'attendait, il laissa ses doutes de côté et se jeta dessus sans le moindre ménagement. Plus Sasuke observait le blond, plus il avait l'impression d'avoir affaire à un chien errant et méfiant. Il profita de cette observation pour détailler le blond. Il était un peu plus petit que lui, avait des cheveux mi-longs qui devaient être habituellement coiffés en tresse mais qui en se moment-là étaient totalement décoiffés, un t-shirt gris mouillé par endroits et taché de terre, un jean lacéré tout aussi taché que le t-shirt et une chose qui étonna et subjugea Sasuke, un tatouage qui entourait les bras de son invité. Sasuke eût été incapable de dire de quel motif il s'agissait, tout ce qu'il pouvait distinguer étaient des longues traînes noires et oranges qui encerclaient les bras du blond. Il avait également deux trous à l'oreille gauche et trois à la droite. Pendant qu'il se perdait dans cette comtemplation, le brun ne remarqua pas que son hôte le fixait de la même manière. Son "sauveur" était plus grand, avec une peau opaline, des yeux noirs comme la nuit, de fins cheveux noirs avec des reflets bleus qui étaient savamment coiffés en piques sur l'arrière de la tête, laissant de mèches sombres encadrer ce beau visage aux traits fins. Il nota la présence d'un anneau rouge à l'arcade sourcillière gauche et trois trous à chacune de ses oreilles. En laissant son regard azur suivre les courbes de sa gorge, il vit un petit tatouage représentant trois virgules formant un cercle dessiné sur sa nuque. Ce brun était très beau, il devait être l'idole de son école, conclut le blond tout en engloutissant les dernières cuillères de légumes.

- Je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa. Enchanté. déclara Sasuke, brisant le silence qui s'était installé le temps de leur repas.

- Je suis...Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. répondit le blond avec un sourire timide.

Sasuke lui sourit dans le but de le détendre un peu. Il proposa un dessert à Naruto qui hurla de joie en signe de réponse, faisant tressaillir le brun. Quand Naruto eût finir d'engloutir les trois yaourts qu'il restait dans le frigo, il se posa dans un coin de la cuisine en attendant que Sasuke ait fini de faire la vaisselle. Cinq minutes après, le brun se dirigeait vers la veste qu'il avait posé sur le dossier d'un fauteuil et s'en vêtit. Le blond, perplexe, le regardait faire.

- Tu vas quelque part? l'interrogea-t-il doucement.

- Je pensais te ramener chez toi. Viens.

Dès que ces mots furent lachés, le blond devînt blanc comme du papier. Il se mit à tremble sur sa chaise et à poser ses yeux bleus remplis de panique sur Sasuke.

- Je ne veux pas y retourner. Pitié. prononça-t-il d'une voix faible.

- ...

- Si j'y retourne, cette fois-ci, ils me tueront pour de bon.

- ...

- Est-ce que tu pourrais pas m'héberger?

Sasuke, impassible jusqu'alors, écarquilla les yeux en fixant la petite masse posée sur une chaise. Le blond semblait être vraiment terrifié, mais il ne pouvait pas le garder. Les yakusas ne lui faisaient pas peur, Sasuke avait appris que dans ce millieu, il suffisait de s'adresser à la bonne personne avec des arguments convaincants pour obtenir la paix. Le problème était Itachi. C'était sa maison, Sasuke ne pouvait pas faire ce qu'il voulait. Il lui faudrait l'avis de son frère. Et s'il disait à Itachi quelque chose du genre: " Oh, oui, tout va bien, j'ai un colocataire mignon comme tout!", il était sûr de voir débarquer son frère dans les heures suivantes. Itachi était possessif, il détestait ceux qui voulaient s'accaparer Sasuke, et réciproquement. Le brun eût alors une idée.

- Tu peux rester à une condition. déclara Sasuke tout en se disant que si le blond avait une once de bon sens, il partirait immédiatement de chez lui.

- Laquelle?

- Tu peux vivre ici en tant que mon...chien.

Un nouveau silence suivit cette déclaration avant que le blond ne bondisse de sa chaise.

- OOOOUUUUUIIIIIIAAAAIIIIIIIISSSSS!!!! Trop bien! C'est d'accord maître! cria le blond tout en se jettant sur Sasuke qui était persuadé d'avoir mal entendu la réponse de l'autre.

- Qu...Quoi?

- A partir de maintenant, je suis ton fidèle toutou, Sasuke-sama.

Sasuke ne saurait expliquer pourquoi ces quelques mots lui donnèrent l'impression d'avoir chaud. Il posa son regard noir sur son nouveau "chien" qui gesticutait et sautillait de joie. Sasuke s'était embarqué dans une drôle d'histoire...


	2. Chapter 2

Titre: Au pied, chéri!

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas ma propriété...heureusement pour Itachi car ses jolies petites fesses seraient en danger avec moi!

Pairing: ...euh...Surprise!

Note de Seraphita: Voici une nouvelle fic, inspirée d'un manga que j'adore et que je recommande si vous aimez les histoires sentimentales accompagnées d'une bonne dose d'humour, il s'agit de Kimi Wa Pet de Yayoi Ogawa. J'ai la collection complète à la maison et, comme j'habite loin de toute trace de civilisation ( j'exagère mais pas tant que ça...), je me la suis relue cette été. Bonne initiative car cela m'a donné plein d'idées pour ce qui va suivre...

Note 2: Fic OOC et UA, vous commencez à avoir l'habitude avec moi, à croire que je suis incapable d'imaginer Naruto et Sasuke en train de s'étriper gentiment à coup de kunai...je fais un blocage...appelez un psy s'il-vous-plaît!

Note 3: A cause de partiels de fin de semestre imminents, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que le prochain chapitre se fera un peu attendre, de même que tous les nouveaux chapitres de mes autres fics. J'en suis à la moitié, mais j'ai des révisions qui m'attendent de pied ferme....Pourquoi tant de haine?

Kit-Kat, Chupa Chups et Princesse Sarah ne m'appartiennent pas, vous comprendrez quand vous lirez...

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**_Règle 2:_ Comment vivre avec votre beau gosse de compagnie?**

POV Sasuke:

J'ai du mal à comprendre. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit? Il n'a pas dit qu'il était d'accord avec mon idée ridicule? Je ne veux pas le croire, il est aussi stupide qu'il en a l'air. N'empêche, il est plutôt mignon, mais qu'est ce qu'il est creux!

- Sasuke-sama? m'interroge ce jeune crétin.

- Quoi? lui répondis-je brutalement.

- Tu m'avais l'air ailleurs...maître!

J'aime entendre ce mot dans sa bouche....oulà, je déraille, moi! Quitte à le supporter pendant un moment, autant l'observer de plus près. Mon "chien" a de grands yeux bleus, des cheveux longs qui ont l'air d'avoir été victimes d'une tempête, un visage encore rond et jovial et...

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça? dis-je en pointant son bras de mon index droit.

- Mon tatouage. C'est un renard à neuf queues et elles s'enroulent autour de mes bras et de mon torse.

- Je vois.

Que lui dire d'autre? J'aime pas les gros tatouages. Maintenant que je le remarque, il a plein de piercings aux oreilles, aux arcades et même à la bouche. C'est une passoire ce gars! Enfin, bref, que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de mon "toutou"? Il faut le nettoyer, lui filer à manger, s'occuper de lui. Tout ce qu'il veut tant que j'ai pas à lui gratter le ventre....

POV Naruto:

Il est trop, ce mec! Il me sauve des yakusas, il m'embarque dans une maison superbe et me fourgue un bon dîner. C'est le paradis! Et en plus, il me veut comme chien! Je sais, c'est dégradant dit comme ça mais qui se plaindrait d'être entretenu par une bombe comme mon maître? Personne. Il aurait vraiment fallu que je sois le dernier des débiles pour refuser sa proposition...Cependant, ce gus est assez bizarre. Il regarde mes piercings et mon tatouage avec un air horrifié, alors qu'habituellement, il font leur effet. Pas sur lui en tout cas, mais s'il s'avère qu'il est gay, ou bisexuel tout du moins, on va s'entendre. Il faut dire que mon maître est le genre d'individu qui même vêtu d'un sac poubelle ferait se retourner toutes les têtes dans la rue. Il est canon, c'est un grand brun au regard noir, ténébreux, à la peau quasiment blanche et finement musclé si je me fis aux petites bosses qui apparaissent sous son t-shirt moulant gris. Finalement, je pense que ça va être dur de me retenir avec un mec pareil dans les parages. Oh, son regard se fait un peu insistant, qu'est-ce qu'il me veut?

- Tu es tout sale... commente-t-il.

Et en plus, il est perspicace. C'est vrai qu'après avoir était traîné sur le sol humide de la rue et après avoir été tabassé, je ne dois pas être beau à voir. Mes vêtements sont trempés, je sais que mes cheveux partent en Chupa Chups et j'ai mal partout.

- Il faudrait... te laver. continue mon maître.

Ho, ho! Je sens que la suite va me plaire!

- J'aurai besoin d'aide, Sasuke-sama.

Il s'est violemment empourpré. Bingo! Il est tellement rouge que l'on pourrait faire cuire des oeufs sur son front et ses joues. Il est pas moche non plus quand il rougit.

POV Sasuke:

....

....

Je crois qu'il vient de me demander de le laver.

....

C'est peut-être pas si terrible que ça, il y a plein de gens qui lavent leurs animaux.

....

Quelque part, ça me gêne. C'est bête mais j'y peux rien. Je le vois me faire de grands yeux implorants et humides, c'est vrai qu'il a pas mal de blessures et que ces enfoirés l'ont cogné suffisament fort pour qu'il tombe dans les pommes. Il doit avoir vraiment mal, le pauvre.

- Bon, c'est d'accord. m'entends-je prononcer.

A peine ma phrase terminée, il se met à me sourire béatement, c'est limite si je ne vois pas des étoiles briller dans ses yeux.

- Allez, viens.

Je lui prends négligemment le poignet, n'appuyant pas trop fort car il a un bleu à cet endroit et je le précéde dans le couloir. Au fur et à mesure de notre progression, je le vois ouvrir la bouche en grand et s'émerveiller de tout. Il n'était jamais rentré dans une maison avant ou quoi?

POV Naruto:

Mon plan de génie à fonctionné. Qu'on se le dise, Naruto Uzumaki est un véritable génie! Je lui ai fait le coup des yeux larmoyants, ça marchait bien pour flirter, apparemment, ça va m'être plus qu'utile dans ma nouvelle vie de toutou. Il me prend délicatement le poignet et m'entraîne dans un long couloir. Qu'est ce que c'est que cette baraque?!? Elle est immense! Je pourrais caser mon studio dans une des chambres que j'ai vu en passant. Tout est beau et propre, pas comme la porcherie qui me sert de chez moi. Je vais me plaire ici, je serai capable de dormir dans un panier si ça pouvait me permettre de rester ici. Il ouvre une porte tout au bout de cet interminable couloir, porte que je devine être celle de la salle de bains. Il me laisse entrer dans la pièce, elle est gigantesque! Il y a une baignoire et une douche séparés! Et apparemment, les toilettes occupent une autre pièce! Je constate, après ma rapide inspection de la salle de bains de mon maître que ce dernier gigote, il est visiblement mal à l'aise d'être là.

- Maître, tu peux m'aider à me déshabiller?

Je pense que je vais adorer ce petit jeu. Dès que je lui dit une chose en rapport avec mon bain, il prend une jolie coloration pivoine. Il est amusant, Sasuke-sama.

- ...

Il s'approche de moi comme au ralenti et attrape le bord de mon t-shirt qu'il fait lentement passer sur le haut de mon corps afin de me l'enlever. Dès que le tissu poisseux fût à terre, je vois Sasuke-sama qui fixe mon torse avec une attention particulière. C'est sur que les traces de bleus et autres saignements ne me mettent pas en valeur, peut-être qu'il est choqué par ce qu'il a sous ses belles mirettes. Ses yeux suivent le contour de mes queues de renard, il pivote pour observer le corps de l'animal qui est tatoué sur mon dos. Mon renard est plutôt impressionnant, c'est un cadeau de mon père pour mes dix-neuf ans, je l'avais supplié pendant des mois et des mois pour finalement l'avoir. C'est tout ce qui me reste de lui d'ailleurs. Je sens le doigt de Sasuke-sama qui dessine le tracé du tatouage avant de repartir aussi vite qu'il était venu. Je soupire et empoigne mon pantalon. Si j'osais, je lui aurai demandé de me l'enlever mais je n'ai pas envie qu'il tombe raide sur le carrelage, les joues écarlates et du sang giclant du nez. Je l'entends retenir son souffle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Rien. me répond-t-il tout en restant concentré sur mon torse.

- Ca te gêne que je me déshabille devant toi? Tu n'as qu'a aller chercher des lunettes de soleil! lui dis-je en blaguant.

Mais c'est qu'il pèse le pour et le contre en plus! Mon maître n'a pas le sens de l'humour.

- Tu es un garçon aussi. reprends-je. Tu es équipé pareil.

Je laisse mes yeux descendre jusqu'à son entrejambe et lui lance un regard des plus évocateurs. Ce fut la provocation de trop car il se barra dans la seconde qui suivit et revînt quelques minutes après avec des lunettes noires.

POV Sasuke:

Ce chien aura ma peau et je ne pense pas qu'on me le prenne si je l'amène à la SPA. Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer pourquoi je me retrouve assis au bord de ma baignoire et en train de shampouiner un gars que je connais que depuis quelques heures? En plus j'y vois rien, la buée du bain s'est posée sur mes verres noirs, du coup j'ai une visibilité de zéro.

- Enlèves tes lunettes, je suis ton toutou, Sasuke-sama.

Il me provoque depuis tout à l'heure, il va falloir que je pense à dicter des règles qu'il devra respecter ou alors je l'enferme dans un carton et l'abandonne dans une ruelle. C'est plaisant comme idée.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire? me demande-t-il, curieux.

- Je t'imaginais dans un carton dans une rue. Ca arrivera si tu es un vilain chien.

Je ne peux pas le voir mais je devine qu'il est en train de bouder. Ca me donne de l'entrain et, étrangement, de la motivation pour lui laver les cheveux. Au bout d'un moment, je le rince et il boude encore et toujours. J'ai un toutou susceptible. Il est tellement drôle que je finis par enlever les lunettes et chercher une serviette pour le sécher. Visiblement, ça l'a surpris car il me regarde avec des yeux écarquillés.

- Approche.

Je lui fais signe avec la main et la serviette et un énorme sourire efface les dernières traces de bouderie. Il se précipite et me laisse le sécher, toujours en souriant aussi niaisement, je précise que je passe rapidement sur ses attributs. Il a beau être mon chien, ça je ne peux pas. Dès qu'il fut sec, l'animal, pour me montrer sa reconnaissance, se colla à moi et me brailla ( aboya?) des remerciements aigus qui me déchirèrent les tympans. Je fis une moue contrite, c'est un vocal, lui hurler dessus de ne pas gueuler de la sorte dans les oreilles des gens serait une pure perte de temps car le message ne serait jamais enregistré. Je lui passe des vêtements propres et le rhabille. Il m'oblige même à lui faire une tresse. Si seulement Itachi était là, avec la masse capillaire qu'il a, ils pourraient jouer aux têtes à coiffer. Cette idée l'emballerait en plus. Itachi sait faire des tresses, moi, ça fait un bail que je n'en ai plus fait, à Itachi justement. Nous finissons par sortir de la salle de bains et je le traîne jusqu'au salon où je voudrais avoir une conversation. Il s'installe sur le canapé, je me pose sur un fauteil voisin.

- Ecoute, si tu veux être mon toutou, il y aura un certain nombre de règles auquel tu devras obéir.

Je le vois hocher la tête, il a compris ce que je viens de lui dire.

- Premièrement, je t'interdis de te moquer de moi. Ca, ça ne passe pas. Deuxièmement, tu devras obéir à tout ce que je te dirai de faire. Troisièmement, je décide de tout quant au bain et à la nourriture. Quatrièmement, même si je sais que j'aurai plus de chances de convaincre un mur, essaye de ne plus me crier dans les oreilles avec ta voix de crécelle.

- Oui, maître.

- Si j'ai d'autres idées, je te le dirai. En ce qui concerne le logement, tu auras ta propre chambre que tu auras intérêt à maintenir propre et rangée. C'est la maison de mon frère et il est méticuleux. Comme tu es mon toutou, je prends tes frais de bouche à charge.

- C'est trop chouette!

Et il trouve encore le moyen de s'extasier. C'est vrai qu'être logé, nourri et blanchi gratis, ça doit être le summum pour lui.

- Il reste une chose, maître.

- Quoi donc?

- Mon nom.

Son nom? Mais il est blaireau ou quoi? Il a déjà un nom!

- Ben, comme je suis ton chien, tu as le droit de me donner le nom qu'il te plaît, un truc que tu aimes, comme celui de ton acteur préféré, celui d'une de tes ex...

J'ai pas d'ex, ni d'acteur favori. Quant à ce que j'aime... je ne peux pas l'appeler Itachi-bis ou Itachi numéro deux non plus?!? Je l'observe lui et son tatouage de renard. Renard, Kitsune...Kit.

- Kit.

- Kit?

- Oui, Kit.

- Comme dans "Kitsune"? propose-t-il.

- Non, comme dans Kit-Kat. Tu m'as dit de choisir un truc que j'aime, et moi, j'aime les Kit-Kat.

- C'est pourri comme raison. C'aurait été plus classe si ça avait été " Kitsune"...

- Tu contestes les ordres?

- Non, Sasuke-sama.

- C'est bien...Kit.

Finalement, c'est pas si mal que ça d'être maître...

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

POV Naruto:

Ca fait presque une semaine que je loge chez Sasuke-sama en tant que son chien. On ne peut pas dire que l'Uchiwa soit d'une grande conversation. Il faut que je le harcèle si je veux obtenir une discussion dans laquelle il emploirait des phrases dépassant les deux syllabes. A part ça, on peut considérer que ça va. Le lendemain de mon arrivée, il est allé dans la déchetterie qui me servait de maison pour prendre mes affaires. En chemin, il a rencontré le yakusa propriétaire des lieux et si je me fie au sang qui tâchait le col de sa chemise quand il est rentré, je doute d'avoir encore la famille de yakusa sur le dos. " Sois tranquille, il ne viendront plus t'embêter. Ils ont tellement d'os fracturés que tu es le cadet de leurs soucis", m'a-t-il dit avec un grand sourire qui se voulait être réconfortant. Je ne suis pas rassuré du tout. Ce mec a tabassé des yakusas, ce qui fait de lui et de moi leur cible première, mais il ne stresse pas plus que ça, on dirait même que ça l'amuse. J'ai appris, à cette occasion, que mon maître avait été le chef d'un important groupe de voyous et qu'il aimait la baston. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il s'est adonné aux arts martiaux quand il était enfant et en a gardé certains automatismes. Donc, il vaut mieux être avec lui que contre lui. Le point positif de toute cette histoire est que j'ai pu récupérer toutes mes affaires, mes gouaches, mes fringues, mes photos de famille. Ah! J'entends les bruits de pas de mon maître sur le perron, il rentre tôt aujourdhui. Je cours dans le couloir et attend qu'il ait ouvert la porte pour me jeter sur lui, comme tous les soirs depuis une semaine.

- Bonsoir Sasuke-sama! lui fis-je en le serrant à lui en broyer des côtes.

- Bonsoir. me répondit-il comme si mon étreinte ne lui faisait rien. Et si tu me lâchais? J'aimerais me déchausser.

Comme tous les soirs, je me pousse en maugréant un peu pour la forme et l'observe enlever ses chaussures à profit de chaussons. Il entre enfin dans la maison et me fait un sourire. Je le lui rend et m'approche de lui, je suis un animal "collant" d'après ses termes. Je m'empare de son bras et il me traîne dans le salon.

- Tu pèses un âne mort, sac à puces. commente-t-il gentiment.

- Les animaux aiment prouver leur affection à leurs maîtres. Je ne te vois pas de la journée, c'est ma façon à moi de te prouver mon affection.

Je le vois s'empourprer de nouveau. Mon maître est coincé en ce qui concerne ces "choses". Je le soupçonne d'être encore puceau mais je n'ose pas lui poser la question sinon, il me met à la porte direct. Sasuke-sama s'installe sur le même fauteuil de cuir noir qu'à son habitude et je m'assieds à ses pieds. Je fais toujours ça car, généralement, il me gratte la tête. C'est un moment de pur bonheur entre mon maître et moi. Je risque un coup d'oeil dans sa direction, il fixe le téléphone comme s'il allait lui apporter une quelconque parole divine. C'est affolant de voir ses yeux noirs observer l'appareil comme s'ils cherchaient à le détruire, il a parfois un regard de tueur qui fait froid dans le dos.

POV Sasuke:

C'est bientôt l'heure de ma conversation hebdomadaire avec Itachi. J'ai déjà trouvé le bobard que j'allais lui servir sur Kit. Je vais faire appel à ses bons sentiments. C'est quasiment l'heure et il me tarde d'entendre sa voix, son rire. Il me manque. J'ai beau avoir Kit, je ressens toujours comme un vide. Je ressasse mes idées noires quand le maudit appareil sonne enfin. Je me jette dessus, comme un affamé sur un sandwich, bousculant légèrement Kit. Je porte le combiné à mon visage et l'entend enfin.

- _Allô! Sasuke?_

- Allô grand frère! Comment vas-tu?

Nous échangeons des banalités, mais c'est magique de l'entendre à nouveau. Je sens Kit se réinstaller à mes pieds et m'observer, mais je m'en moque, tout ce qui m'importe, c'est lui.

- _Je vais bien. Et toi? Ta migraine?_

Maintenant qu'il m'y fait penser, c'est vrai que je n'ai plus mal à la tête. Je pose mon regard noir sur Kit et lui fait un rictus.

- Ca va, c'est passé.

- _Tant mieux. Tu l'aurais encore, j'aurais pris le premier avion pour Konoha._

J'aimerais bien revenir sur mes paroles, lui dire que j'ai mal à m'en frapper le crâne contre le mur le plus proche si ça peut me le ramener, mais je m'abstiens.

- _Sinon, quoi de neuf? Tes groupies te mènent toujours autant la vie dure? _me demande-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

- Comme d'habitude. Elles se sont un peu calmées, on a eu un nouveau dans le groupe, un gars qui s'appelle Sai et elles trouvent toutes qu'il me ressemble. Du coup, elles me persécutent moins et se concentrent sur lui.

- _Et il est comment, ce garçon?_

- Je dirais que le seul point commun que nous avons est la couleur de nos cheveux. Du reste, il me paraît être un peu pervers et obsédé, il n'arrête pas de parler de taille de pénis et lit des livres douteux.

- _C'est...intéressant. _

- Exactement. Sinon, il n'y a pas que ça de nouveau ici.

- _Ah? Vous avez également eu une fille obnibulée par la taille des seins de ses camarades? _

- Non, andouille. J'ai...

- _Hn?_

- J'ai adopté un chien.

Autant cracher le morceau.

- _Un chien? Tu es seul à ce point? Grand frère va vraiment prendre le premier avion!_

- Reste où tu es. Je ne l'ai pas adopté, adopté, disons plutôt que je l'héberge et qu'il se plaît ici. Il est gentil, pas très futé mais c'est un bon compagnon.

- _... __Un chien..._

- Je vais le garder.

- ...

- Tu aurais du le voir, Itachi. Il était tout seul dans la rue, dans le froid, délaissé. Quand je l'ai trouvé, il y avait une bande d'ignobles qui le frappaient à mort. Je les ai corrigés et je l'ai embarqué. Ca fait une semaine qu'il vit ici. Je peux le garder? S'il-te-plaît!!!!!

J'attends un moment puis j'entends comme un bruit de trompette. Ne me dites pas que...

- _GARDE-LE SASUKE! _m'implora Itachi à l'autre bout du téléphone.

- Itachi?

Je l'entends se moucher bruyamment. Il pleurait.

- _Je te défends de le remettre dans la rue. Le pauvre touttttttttttttttttoooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!_

C'est parti pour une nouvelle crise. Itachi est calme et raisonné, mais il a parfois un côté puéril refoulé qui ressort et en plus, il déteste que l'on brutalise les animaux. Il est sensible à ce niveau-là.

- Itachi, tout va bien, cesse de pleurer.

Je vois Kit qui se redresse et qui me scrute avec étonnement. Apparemment, ça le surprend que mon frère aîné, ténébreux entre autres, puisse chialer au téléphone pour une histoire digne de Princesse Sarah. J'entends mon grand frère se moucher encore et sangloter un peu avant de reprendre ses esprits.

- _Tu lui as donné un nom à cette pauvre bête? _

- Oui. Kit.

- _Toi et tes Kit-Kat..._

Itachi me comprend. Je souris tout en resserant le combiné contre mon oreille.

- Tu me manques grand frère.

- _Toi aussi. T'inquiètes pas, on se revoit bientôt. Occupe-toi bien de Kit._

- Grand frère?

- _Hm?_

- Quoi de neuf en France?

Je l'entends rire à l'autre bout du combiné.

_- Je suis l'idole de la rédaction depuis la fête du personnel. J'étais bourré et je leur ai fait un strip-tease endiablé, il y a eu quelques évanouissements, quelques érections aussi. C'est dur d'être une star. _

Mon frère et son ego, une grande histoire d'amour.

- Tu es toujours fidèle à toi-même.

- _Je te ramènerai la vidéo. Je te préviens, j'enlève vraiment tout._

Je sens mes pommettes rougir alors qu'il rit.

-_ A jeudi prochain, Sasuke._

- Oui, Itachi.

- _Je t'aime._

- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Il raccroche. Je fais de même avec lenteur. Kit est toujours à mes pieds et pose sa tête sur mes genoux. Je lui gratte machinalement la tête, j'ai envie de revoir mon frère.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu!

Je vous souhaite à tous un joyeux Noel, de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année, la santé, la réussite dans les études ou le travail ( oh, la rabat-joie! ) et tout ce qu'il y a de bon dans ce bas-monde. Plein de bizous!


	3. Chapter 3

Titre: Au pied, chéri!

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas ma propriété...heureusement pour Itachi car ses jolies petites fesses seraient en danger avec moi!

Pairing: ...euh...Surprise!

Note de Seraphita: Voici une nouvelle fic, inspirée d'un manga que j'adore et que je recommande si vous aimez les histoires sentimentales accompagnées d'une bonne dose d'humour, il s'agit de Kimi Wa Pet de Yayoi Ogawa. J'ai la collection complète à la maison et, comme j'habite loin de toute trace de civilisation ( j'exagère mais pas tant que ça...), je me la suis relue cette été. Bonne initiative car cela m'a donné plein d'idées pour ce qui va suivre...

Note 2: Fic OOC et UA, vous commencez à avoir l'habitude avec moi, à croire que je suis incapable d'imaginer Naruto et Sasuke en train de s'étriper gentiment à coup de kunai...je fais un blocage...appelez un psy s'il-vous-plaît!

Petits voeux de Seraphita: Premier chapitre de l'année... et pas le dernier, enfin, si je survis aux partiels. Je voulais vous souhaiter à tous et à toutes une très bonne, une très joyeuse, une merveilleuse, une très citronnée année 2009. J'espère que vos désirs les plus fous seront comblés ( du style, la fin de Dark... non, là c'est mon désir le plus fou, j'y travaille! ), je vous souhaite également la santé, la joie, la réussite, la survie de Kakashi car je refuse de croire à sa mort ( ce fût pareil avec Itachi... ), bref, que tout aille bien pour vous. J'espère que le Père Noel vous a gâtés, en tant que mère Noel, j'ai commencé le nouveau chapitre de Dark et le nouveau du Beau au Bois ronflant, je les termine la semaine prochaine, après les partiels, enfin, si tout va bien!

J'espère que vous penserez à moi samedi après-midi car notre fac de sadiques nous a reservé des partiels tout l'après-midi, ça finira à dix-huit heures... quand je dis que je risque de pas survivre... (lol) Bizous à tous!

Et voilà une chose que vous attendiez tous! Si je vous dis stip-tease...

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_**Règle 3:**_** Comment passer du bon temps avec votre fidèle animal?**

POV Naruto:

Je le crois pas. Mon maître vient de parler avec son sublime et ténébreux grand frère, et vous le croirez ou pas, celui-ci s'est mis à chialer quand Sasuke-sama lui a servi son histoire de toutou-abandonné-et-malheureux. Où va le monde? Droit dans le mur. J'ai vu une photo du frère aîné de mon maître et c'est le genre de mec qui pourrait faire succomber le plus tenace des prudes avec un simple sourire. Si mon maître est une bombe, son frère aîné est une bombe atomique. Je ne vous dis pas comment ça casse mon trip qu'il puisse pleurer au téléphone pour si peu. Enfin, bref, tout ça pour dire que depuis qu'il a raccroché le combiné, mon maître a le regard vague et vide. Il m'a demandé cinq fois ce que je voulais pour le goûter, comme si j'étais qu'un gamin et en plus, nous nous rapprochions plus de l'heure du dîner. Je ne le lui ai pas dit car, au vu de son état, il ne l'aurait pas remarqué. Au bout d'un moment seul à seul avec ses pensées les plus profondes, mon maître s'est rappellé que j'étais là. Il m'a finalement caressé la tête, que je posa sur ses genoux afin de mieux en profiter. Ca m'inquiète tout de même. Je sais qu'Itachi Uchiwa est très important pour mon maître, mais il y a certains points qui ne passent pas. Premièrement, la chambre du grand frère. J'ai un accès total à toutes les pièces de la maison, sauf à la chambre d'Itachi. Quand j'ai demandé la raison à mon maître, il a blêmi d'un coup et m'a regardé avec des yeux horrifiés en proférant d'une voix sinistre digne des meilleurs films d'horreur:

"- N'y rentre jamais. C'est trop affreux là-dedans."

Du coup, je me suis mis à imaginer le pire. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien y avoir de si affreux dans cette pièce? Les murs sont tapissés d'étagères contenant des mangas cochons? Il a un cercueil pour lit? Il y tue des gens, les dépièce, laisse leurs membres sanguinolants à la vue de tous quand il n'a pas le temps de tout ranger et expose fièrement leurs têtes dans des bocals, ses couteaux et autres tronçonneuses un peu partout dans la pièce? ... C'est lugubre... Et je ne le saurai jamais car Sasuke-sama a fermé la porte à clé et la garde jalousement. Bonjour la confiance. Secondement, son air niaiseux et mièvre quand un quidam a le malheur de prononcer le mot suivant: " Itachi". Je suis tombé chez des incestueux ou quoi? Troisièmement, son exigence de la propreté. Il semblerait que ce soit un maniaque des produits d'entretien et il aurait refourgué son vice à son cher petit frère. C'est clean de chez clean. Bref, je ne l'ai pas encore rencontré mais il semble être un drôle de numéro. Je sens que mon maître commence à me pousser dans le but de se lever. Je le regarde faire et se diriger vers la cuisine. Il va me faire à manger... j'espère qu'il coupera mes saucisses en forme de poulpe... Mais... Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche? Il revient avec une bière à la main, se rassoit et la vide à moitié ( j'exagère à peine ) en une gorgée. Il recommence à me gratter la tête, mais là je m'en fiche parce que j'ai faim.

POV Sasuke:

....

....

J'ai envie de laver les cheveux de Kit.

Ni une, ni deux, je descends la fin de ma bière et j'empoigne l'animal d'un geste brusque, direction la salle de bains. J'ai besoin de me détendre, de me calmer, et il n'y a rien qui puisse mieux m'y aider que de laver les cheveux de Kit. Il grogne, aboye ( gueule?) mais me suit docilement, de toute façon il n'a pas trop le choix vue la façon dont je le tiens. Arrivés à destination, je le déshabille rapidement, sa nudité ne me gêne plus et le jette presque dans la baignoire. Je fais couler l'eau et attends qu'elle soit à la bonne température avant de faire passer le jet sur lui. J'attrape le shampoing et lui masse les cheveux. Quel bonheur! Il a le poil doux et long, le bestiau! Chaque fois, c'est un plaisir. Je le rince et je m'aperçois alors qu'il me regarde bizarrement, un sourire étrange sur les lèvres.

- T'es un brutal en fait... me dit-il avec un sourire goguenard.

Et c'est là que je tilte. Je l'ai forcé à venir, je l'ai mis à poil et je l'ai lavé... Je suis vraiment au fond du seau. Je me sens rougir et le regarde en coin. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il va s'imaginer des choses qui n'existent pas. Je le vois s'approcher lentement de moi et lever la main doucement dans ma direction. Il la pose délicatement sur ma joue. Je frémis légèrement.

- Sasuke-sama... chuchotte-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Je le vois s'avancer vers moi, et déposer un baiser sur mon front. Il se recule avec un large sourire aux lèvres.

- Pour calmer tes ardeurs, ô mon maître brutal. fit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

- Mes ardeurs? Prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité. Idiot!

Je dois rougir car il éclate de rire. J'attrape la serviette, prétexte pour détourner momentanément mon attention de lui, histoire de reprendre contenance et le sèche un peu. Il se laisse faire et gesticule de bien-être. Une fois sec, il s'asseoit sur un petit siège que j'ai installé exprès pour lui. Je prends le sèche-cheveux et le règle sur "très chaud". Il déteste le froid, j'ai un chien capricieux. Même quand son poil est sec, il insiste pour que je continue encore un peu, pour profiter de la chaleur. J'arrête au bout d'un quart d'heure, il proteste énergiquement mais je reste inflexible. Après tout, c'est moi le maître. Je lui passe ses vêtements et il se rhabille. Il m'attrape la main en sortant de la salle de bains tout en me tanant qu'il veut que je découpe ses saucisses en forme de poulpe. Je lui lance un regard entendu.

- Bien sûr que je découperai tes saucisses en forme de poulpe.

Il a comprit le sous-entendu latent et me lance un regard chaud.

- Si tu veux.

Et là, il se colle à moi et entreprend de me léchouiller l'oreille. Je le repousse doucement mais fortement.

- Arrête.

Il sourit. Il va me faire devenir chèvre, ce bestiau. Peut-être que la SPA...

- Il est temps que tu saches que ton toutou est attiré par les autres toutous. Pas les toutounettes.

Je crois qu'il tente de me communiquer le fait qu'il est gay. Au fait qu'il se rapproche dangereusement de moi, j'en déduis que l'info n'est pas erronée. Aussi, ce n'est pas étonnant. Rien qu'à voir comme il est fringué, percé de partout ( pas à cet endroit-là... il me pertube!) et coiffé de cette sorte, tout le monde comprendrait au bout d'un moment les orientations de mon animal de compagnie... Cela signifie que mes fesses sont en danger! Je pose immédiatement ma main sur son torse pour l'empêcher d'avancer plus.

- J'en prends bonne note.

Que pourrais-je lui dire de plus? Je ne suis pas homophobe, il m'est sympathique mais s'il touche à mes fesses, c'est le carton direct. Itachi! Oh mon dieu! Itachi! S'il était là, il serait intenable. D'un côté, il gueulerait qu'il ne veut pas que mon toutou s'approche de moi et d'un autre côté, il lui sauterait dessus pour lui faire sa fête, au sens sexuel du terme bien entendu. J'ai la chance d'avoir un grand-frère bisexuel et porté sur la chose. Les étoiles du ciel ne suffiraient pas pour compter ses conquêtes. En tout cas, je refuse de les visualiser en pleine action... ça secoue. Il se recule et m'entraîne vers la cuisine. Il se pose sur une des chaises et comme à son habitude, il me regarde m'agiter avec les casseroles.

POV Naruto:

J'ai adoré la tête de Sasuke-sama quand je lui ai dit que j'étais gay. Impayable. S'il n'était pas mon maître, je pense que je le draguerai à mort. Il est mignon quand il rougit. Là, il est en train de cuisiner. En plus d'être un as de la baston et un dieu du shampoing, c'est un chef cuisinier hors pair. Au moment de découper les saucisses, il se tourne vers moi, prends délicatement le couteau et les découpe d'un air entendu. Il est flippant vu comme ça. Une fois la préparation terminée, il dépose deux assiettes sur la table. Ca a l'air trop bon! A l'attaque!

- Bon appétit! hurle-je en plantant mes baguettes sur la saucisse la plus proche.

- Hm, bon appétit...

Sasuke-sama n'est pas très évasif. Les repas sont toujours des moments privilégiés pendant lesquels je monologue. De temps en temps, il me fait l'immense honneur, que dis-je, le privilège ultime de m'adresser un merveilleux, un phénoménal: " Hm". Je suis un veinard, je l'avais dit. Je m'amuse à faire dialoguer une de mes saucisse-poulpe avec un bout de chou-fleur, ce qui, d'après le regard qu'il me lance, l'exaspère profondément. Je continue cependant, il soupire de façon lasse.

Après le repas et la vaisselle, il monte dans sa chambre et bosse, j'en fais de même.

Six jours plus tard.

Ben?

Un paquet pour Sasuke-sama?

Je regarde l'expéditeur. Le choc: Itachi Uchiwa. Un VIP! Very Important Paquet! Je me précipite à l'intérieur, connaissant mon maître, si je lui cache ou ne lui remet pas tout de suite, il m'assassine pour toute forme de procés. Je frappe à sa porte, un violent et virulent: "QUOI?" retentit dans le silence. Je devine que je le dérange. J'entre timidement dans la pièce et je me fais accueillir par un regard sombre. A la pile de classeurs, documents et livres éparpillée sur son bureau, je comprends qu'il travaillait et que ce n'était pas le moment de se pointer.

- Kes k'ya? me demande-t-il sans aucune délicatesse.

- Euh...désolé...mais il y a un paquet pour toi.

- Ca n'pouvait pas attendre?

- C'est de ton frère.

C'est limite si je l'ai vu se lever et se précipiter vers moi. Il a failli me jeter sur le sol en s'emparant du précieux colis. Il se met à courir dans le couloir, je l'entends dévaler l'escalier et s'affaler dans le canapé. Je descends pour une fois plus calmement que lui et je le vois en train de dévorer une lettre de plusieurs pages. Je m'asseois près de lui et garde le silence. Il tourne les feuilles à une vitesse impressionnante. Il y a un disque posé à côté de lui. C'est quoi? Un cd? Un dvd? Sasuke-sama s'empourpre et serre la lettre avec force. Je le laisse un instant seul avec lui-même. Est-ce rassurant de le voir serrer le précieux papier contre son coeur? Ca sent l'inceste...

Il dirige son regard vers le disque situé à côté de lui, se lève et le met dans le lecteur dvd. Il s'installe confortablement sur le canapé et lance la bécane. Je m'approche de lui, mais pas trop. Une musique tonitruante résonne alors. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce gourbi? C'est quoi cette zic pourrie? Il a un goût de chiottes, le grand frère...Ca ressemble à un vieux générique des années quatre-vingt, et le pire c'est que mon maître connaît les paroles et le chantonne. Horreur!... Attend! Ca me dit quelque chose... On dirait... Cutey Honey! Oui! C'est ça! J'en ai la preuve quand mon maître termine sur un puissant " Honey Flash!" avec chorégraphie à l'appui. Non forts d'être des incestueux, ce sont aussi des fans de manga! Dans quelle baraque je suis tombé?! Un truc moche apparaît alors à l'écran, il est écrit en rose fluo sur un fond orange pétard " Mon séjour à Paris." avec plein de petits coeurs partout. Il a pas la fibre artistique, l'Itachi... Non, mais s'il venait dans mon école, il se ferait décapité par des étudiants choqués par son oeuvre... Franchement, il ne resterait pas grand-chose de lui après ça... J'étais tout à mes réflexions les plus intenses quand la bombe atomique apparut sur l'écran. J'ai du me retenir de ne pas baver tellement il en jetait. J'explique: il portait un jean moulant bleu marine, tellement foncé qu'on l'aurait presque dit noir et un t-shirt sur lequel était écrit " Dernière vierge de Paris" en anglais et en rouge, et quand il se retournait, il y avait dans le dos " Soyez gentils". Si ce n'est pas de la provocation! S'il sort faire les courses accoutré de la sorte, il se fera violer un taquet de fois avant de rentrer chez lui. Je jette un discret coup d'oeil à mon maître, histoire de voir sa réaction. Il est rouge comme une tomate et fixe le t-shirt de son frère avec force. J'ai comme dans l'idée que si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, la dernière vierge de Paris ne le serait plus. Reprenons... Par la suite, il nous montre son appartement et vu comme c'est triste et que ses bagages ne sont pas trop défaits, on peut légitimement prétendre que le gus se prépare à lever le camp dans les plus brefs délais. Il y a quelques piles ici et là de mangas qu'il a dû importer illégalement en France, des fringues empilées dans la valise et divers papiers qui doivent être relatifs à son travail. A part, tout est impeccable et bien rangé, ça force le respect. Il nous entraîne ensuite dans une visite purement touristique de Paris, tous les monuments connus sont passés au crible, de la tour Eiffel à l'Arc de Triomphe, des Champs-Elysées au quartier de la défense, et Sasuke-sama pousse des "ooohh!" et des "aaahhh" admiratifs à tout bout de champ. Il lui montrerait une merde de chien dans la rue qu'il trouverait le moyen de s'extasier. Pitoyable si vous voulez mon avis. Après la visite cent pour cent touristique de la ville appelée " la plus belle du monde" par ses modestes habitants, il nous fait découvrir le lieu où il travaille, une maison d'édition tout ce qui a de plus banal, et entreprend de nous présenter ses collégues. Il y a une foultitude de "Pierre", " Paul" et autres "Jean", les Français sont tellement imaginatifs quant aux prénoms de leur progéniture, quand soudainement passe dans notre champ de vision un jeune homme de mon âge, foutu comme un Adonis avec un sourire ravageur.

" _Il s'appelle Adrien_", commente la bombe atomique en différé depuis Paris. " _Il est gentil et a d'autres... qualités_."

"_Qualités_"? Comprenez: "_Je me le suis tapé_". Le sous-entendu n'a pas échappé au pauvre petit frère qui, trahi de la sorte, se venge sur la télécommande. De plus, avec la façon dont le Adrien se trémousse en serrant Itachi contre lui, s'il n'avait pas encore compris, il vient de le faire. Je vois une lueur de colère pure briller dans les yeux de mon maître qui enserre la télécommande, je penche la tête car il me semble que le pauvre objet hurle en agonisant qu'il ne s'appelle pas Adrien.

- Maître, la télécommande aimerait bien finir le dvd saine et sauve si possible. lui fis-je remarquer avec un petit sourire.

Parle à mon cul, ma tête est malade, j'aurais mieux fait de m'adresser au mur, il aurait été plus réactif. Encore une victime de la domination des maîtres... si ce n'est pas malheureux... Bref, Adrien passe de nouveau dans le champ et fait une chose taboue, une chose qui lui vaudra l'enfer si Sasuke-sama lui met la main dessus: il pince les fesses d'Itachi en live sur le dvd! Ca y est, la télécommande a rendu l'âme, je ne pourrais pas regarder le catch ce soir... MON CATCH! Maudit Adrien! Nous sommes deux à fusiller l'écran des yeux maintenant. Itachi le réprimande avec un sourire mutin, Sasuke-sama fulmine. Après s'être débarrassé de l'ennemi public numéro un, Itachi continue la visite. Il tourne la caméra vers lui et fait un sourire engageant à son petit frère adoré qui aimerait bien lui coller une paire de claques minimum.

- _Désolé, Sasuke. J'étais bourré après la fête du personnel et une chose en entraînant une autre... Bref, c'était une belle bourde et depuis, il me lâche plus._

C'est un Itachi paniqué qui nous offre un visage soucieux et terrifié. Sasuke-sama se calme et rougit. Il se radoucit légèrement mais n'oublie pas que son bien-aimé grand-frère a commis l'irréparable avec le sublime stagiaire. C'est affreux de constater qu'Itachi possède un certain pouvoir sur son cadet. Je suis certain que s'il lui avait sorti un truc du style: " J'ai beau l'avoir tringlé de toutes mes forces malgré un alcotest plus que positif, c'est toi que j'aime, tu es le seul pour qui mon coeur bat.", Sasuke-sama aurait, dans l'ordre:

1- Passé l'éponge.

2- Serait tombé dans les pommes au vu du romantisme torride de la déclaration.

3- Aurait pris le premier avion pour Paris, abandonnant son toutou chéri à la SPA la plus proche dans le but de concrétiser tout ça.

Pas folichon de mon point de vue. Itachi envoie un baiser à Sasuke-sama, ce qui le fait rougir de plus belle quand une nouvelle musique retentit. Ca, je le reconnais facilement, c'est la chanson-phare de tous les strip-teases, celle de Joe Cocker. L'image s'efface et fait place à une nouvelle, plus sombre. On entend des sifflements admiratifs, un débile fait mumuse avec la lumière, variant l'intensité au gré de sa folie et une silhouette noire apparaît sur une sorte de podium improvisé. Itachi.

Le frère de mon maître lance un regard chaud comme la braise aux badauds alentour et se lèche les lèvres de manière sensuelle quand le poivrot qui filme passe devant lui. Il commence à enlever tous ses vêtements, lentement, suivant le rythme de la musique, suscitant des cris d'hystériques. Ici aussi, on a bien chaud. Sasuke-sama a depassé le stade de le rougeur pour le niveau supérieur, à savoir pivoine et il me semble qu'il saigne un peu du nez. Les cris de fans en délire reprenne de plus belle quand le haut se met à voler dans la pièce, attrapé en plein vol par une femme qui hurle littéralement sa joie face à cette "capture". Notre intrépride strip-teaseur entreprend par la suite de caresser son torse imberbe en faisant des mouvements que le comité des prudes jugerait indécents. Putain, il est torride quand il est bourré... Il fait ensuite glisser doucement ses mains le long de son ventre, puis sur ses fesses qu'il masse fortement tout en bougeant du bassin. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais je me sens subitement à l'étroit dans mon pantalon. Il déboutonne le sien, fait glisser la fermeture éclair et débute la descente du vêtement presque au ralenti, laissant au public le soin d'admirer et d'apprécier à sa juste valeur chaque carré de peau nouvellement découvert. Le pantalon arrive enfin aux chevilles, laissant notre Itachi simplement vêtu d'un boxer noir et qui se trémousse devant des spectateurs sous ses charmes. Il nous fait une petite danse plus qu'appropriée à la musique avec force déhanchés et mouvements de langue subjectifs et passe ses mains sur l'élastique du dernier rempart de tissu. Il le caresse au-dessus du tissu, du bout des doigts, si légèrement qu'il nous donne l'envie de lui hurler dessus de bien se caresser. C'est intenable, Sasuke-sama pisse le sang par le nez et ne semble pas s'en rendre compte, absorbé qu'il l'est par la vue de son idole qui se dénude progressivement. Itachi qui glisse ses doigts dans son boxer et qui se cambre comme s'il prenait un plaisir certain. Finalement, je suis encore plus en colère contre Adrien d'avoir eu un partenaire aussi... intéressant. Il fait ressortir les doigts du vêtement, agrippe les bords alors que la chanson est bientôt finie et d'un geste brusque mais sensuel, il nous offre une vision paradisiaque. Tout le public reste silencieux une seconde, jugeant l'Apollon qui se tient devant lui et éclate d'un tonnerre d'applaudissements. La chanson se termine, Itachi fait une gracieuse révérence à ses collègues et le dvd se finit sur cette scène.

Un silence de plomb règne alors dans le salon. Sasuke-sama ne quitte plus la télé des yeux, il continue de saigner et il a atteint le niveau ultime sur l'échelle de la rougeur: le cramoisi. A voir sa tête, je pense qu'il revisualise les images ô combien torrides de sa bombe atomique de frère et que le choc l'a deconnecté pour les cinquante prochaines années. A voir la bosse qui déforme allègrement son pantalon, je crois que je suis vraiment tombé sur des incestueux. Je ne suis pas dans un état glorieux non plus, cette vidéo n'est pas à mettre entre toutes les mains, je sais ce que je vais regarder maintenant quand je n'arriverai pas à dormir, sauf la partie touristique. Itachi Uchiwa mérite le titre de bombe atomique. Je me décide finalement à passer ma main devant le visage de mon maître, aucune réaction. Je pourrais lui dessiner des choses sur le visage qu'il ne s'en rendrait pas compte... Maintenant, j'ai vraiment envie de rencontrer Itachi.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Playlist de ce chapitre:

Cutey Honey: Honey Flash ( La vidéo est sur You Tube, vous pourrez vous rendre compte de la vieillesse de la chose. C'est "l'ancêtre" de Sailor Moon et j'en suis devenue fan grâce à l'anime de Princess Princess)

Joe Cocker: You can leave your hat on

Donna Summer: Hot Stuff

La qualification "toutounettes" appartient à ma mère, c'est comme ça qu'elle appelle les chiots femelles de ma chienne. J'ai écris ce chapitre en période de révisions, j'avais besoin de souffler un peu, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu!


	4. Chapter 4

Titre: Au pied, chéri!

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas ma propriété...heureusement pour Itachi car ses jolies petites fesses seraient en danger avec moi!

Pairing: ...euh...Surprise!

Note de Seraphita: Voici une nouvelle fic, inspirée d'un manga que j'adore et que je recommande si vous aimez les histoires sentimentales accompagnées d'une bonne dose d'humour, il s'agit de Kimi Wa Pet de Yayoi Ogawa. J'ai la collection complète à la maison et, comme j'habite loin de toute trace de civilisation ( j'exagère mais pas tant que ça...), je me la suis relue cette été. Bonne initiative car cela m'a donné plein d'idées pour ce qui va suivre...

Note 2: Fic OOC et UA, vous commencez à avoir l'habitude avec moi, à croire que je suis incapable d'imaginer Naruto et Sasuke en train de s'étriper gentiment à coup de kunai...je fais un blocage...appelez un psy s'il-vous-plaît!

Note de Seraphita II: Désolée d'avoir tardé pour la parution de ce nouveau chapitre. J'ai retardé son écriture à cause de mon autre fic, Dark, que j'ai envie de terminer le plus rapidement possible ( je suis lancée pour terminer Dark... il faut en profiter car cette motivation ne sera pas éternelle!). Le chapitre suivant est déjà tapé, il faut juste que je le corrige, je le posterai d'ici une quinzaine de jours au plus tard. Voilà, on avance doucement mais surement!

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_**Règle 4:**__** Comment le laisser seul sans qu'il ne fasse de bêtises? **_

POV Sasuke:

....

...

...

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça?

Je crois avoir eu une sévère hallucination, ce n'était pas Itachi que je viens de voir en train de se désaper devant des badauds en délire... C'est impossible...

...

Quoique le connaissant...

...

Mon frère a fait un strip-tease dans les règles de l'art...

... et il a jugé bon de m'envoyer la vidéo.

On dirait qu'il a fait ça toute sa vie... c'était tellement, tellement... chaud!

...

J'ai bien dit "chaud"? Il faut que j'aille me faire soigner... comme si je pouvais être excité par la sublime vision de mon frère en train de se déshabiller...

...

POURQUOI J'AI UNE ERECTION?!?

C'est la panique! J'suis en train de bander pour un mec, mon frère de surcroît! Il va falloir que j'aille consulter!

...

J'espère que Kit ne l'a pas vu...

Remarque, c'est un chien... Je peux bander pour n'importe qui, ce ne sont pas ses affaires...

...

N'empêche que ça craint!

Je tourne la tête pour voir ce que fait le meilleur ami de l'homme et si j'en juge la masse qui se forme à son entrejambe, il désirerait être plus que le meilleur ami d'un certain homme... Il a pas intérêt à le toucher ou je le castre, l'animal!

Il me regarde et jette un regard entendu en direction de ma propre érection. Sale bête!

- Un problème, sac à puces?

- Non, maître. me rétorque-t-il avec un sourire ironique. Quoique j'en ai un mais je ne pense pas que tu sois disposé à m'aider...

Il laisse son regard couler jusqu'à son entrejambe et je capte enfin ce qu'il vient de me demander. Je rêve!

- Oui, mon toutou. Je vais m'en occuper de manière... radicale. lui dis-je d'un ton froid et menaçant qui sous-entend clairement que j'envisage de lui arracher ses attributs.

Apparement, vu la tête qu'il tire, il vient de comprendre que je ne plaisante pas du tout. Ce problème réglé, j'essaye de trouver quelque chose qui me permettra de calmer la bosse proéminente qui se dessine dans mon pantalon. Réfléchis à quelque chose de déprimant: Sai qui fantasme sur ton pénis, la prochaine dissert de littérature à rendre pour demain, les courses à faire, les fesses fermes et rebondies d'Itachi, le partiel...

...

" Les fesses fermes et rebondies d'Itachi"?

Mon érection prend encore plus de place. Maudit soit-il! Maintenant, à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je l'imagine en train de se caresser ou de glisser ses doigts dans son boxer... Je suis mal barré... Quand il reviendra, je lui ferai un câlin de bienvenue qui se transforma en prise de l'anaconda...

Résigné et en état de bandage intensif, je prends la direction de la salle de bains et, dans un second temps, de la douche glacée.

POV Naruto:

Eh ben! Il est pas à prendre avec des pincettes, Sasuke-sama! Il se lève d'un pas assez vif et je le vois monter les escaliers. La bonne vieille solution de la douche glacée je présume... s'il savait ce qui l'attendait! Il ne ferait pas tant de chichis et s'en chargerait d'une manière plus... manuelle, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. J'ose pas lui dire parce que toute à l'heure, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait m'arracher ce qui fait de moi un toutou et le jeter dans la poubelle la plus proche. Il était flippant et comme je tiens à mon service trois pièces, j'ai jugé meilleur de fermer ma grande gueule.

Si ça se trouve, c'est sa première...

... Ou alors, mieux encore...

... Il est puceau.

...

Non! C'est impossible qu'un canon comme Sasuke-sama soit puceau! Vu comme il est gaulé, il doit avoir qu'à claquer des doigts pour baiser qui il veut quand il veut!

... Sinon, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche...

Si ça se trouve, il n'aime pas les femelles et préfère les mâles.

J'espère que, dans son intérêt, ce n'est pas le cas car ses fesses seront en danger avec moi dans les parages. Maître le jour, femelle la nuit... On dirait le titre d'un porno! Il y aurait cependant un os dans la soupe aux choux parce que je pense que la bombe atomique ne laissera pas son jeune frère batifoler avec moi... peut-être qu'en lui proposant un truc à trois...

...

...

Oulà, tu t'égares mon pauvre Naruto! Noel, c'est dans un bon moment encore! Je reviens progressivement sur terre, chassant de mon esprit les images plus que passionnantes d'un Sasuke et Itachi nus dans mon lit et qui attendraient mon bon plaisir pour autre chose. Il faut que j'aille finir mon devoir d'art sinon je vais encore me faire allumer par le prof... Quel dèche! Je pourrais toujours peindre Itachi à poil en train de se frotter à une barre en métal... Vu comme ça, mon devoir a déjà l'air plus sympa à faire...

Le lendemain.

POV Sasuke.

Je n'ai pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit.

Pourquoi me demanderez-vous? Parce qu'à chaque fois que je fermais les paupières, Itachi m'apparaissait et me lançait un regard aguicheur tout en enlevant son pantalon. Du coup, bien décidé à ne plus avoir d'érection, je me suis levé et j'ai travaillé. Résultat, j'ai plus rien à faire pour les prochains jours. Je me laisse tomber mollement sur mon bureau, on a eu un cours de littérature du XVI ème siècle et j'étais tellement claqué que j'ai rien pigé de ce que a dit le prof. Je voudrais rentrer me coucher!

- Ca va?

Je relève la tête et tombe sur mon prétendu sosie. Il n'y rien à faire, plus je le regarde et plus je me demande en quoi il me ressemble... Peut-être un peu les yeux... et encore! C'est le nouveau, l'obsédé des pénis, Sai, qui me parle. Que lui dire? Je sais! Le mot que ma famille aime employer.

- Hm.

- T'as de la conversation! C'est un plaisir de parler avec toi!

Je l'emmerde moi! S'il veut causer, il a qu'à aller voir quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai juste envie qu'on me fiche la paix!

- Sasuke, ça va?

Et voilà Neji qui, assit devant moi mais qui n'avait pas terminé d'écrire, s'y met aussi. Devant mon manque de réaction, Neji se lève et se poste à côté de moi.

- T'as l'air crevé! constate-t-il avec brio.

- ... Un peu...

J'allais quand même pas leur dire que je n'avais pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit pour éviter de fantasmer sur le corps de mon frère aîné, ça ne l'aurait pas fait du tout.

- Tu t'appeles comment? demande Sai à Neji.

- Neji Hyûga. répond ce dernier en lui lançant à peine un coup d'oeil.

- Neji Hyûga... T'as de belles fesses tu sais.

La déformation "made by Sai" de la célèbre réplique m'a sorti de ma torpeur. Un blanc s'était installé dans la classe juste avant qu'il ne la dise et un silence pesant est en train de régner. Tous les regards sont tournés dans la direction de Neji, ils attendent de voir la réaction d'un des plus grands glaçons que la terre n'ait jamais porté devant pareille déclaration. En plus, Neji est l'hétéro absolu... on va avoir un bon petit spectacle.

- Dis-moi, toi... commence Neji d'une voix basse qui ne laisse présager rien de bon.

- Oui? fait Sai d'un ton joyeux avec un doux sourire à l'appui.

- ... tu ne serais pas pédé par hasard?

Elève Neji Hyûga: vingt sur vingt pour la déduction. On voit que c'est un génie, ce type!

- Si, je suis un pédé, pour reprendre ton expression. lui répond Sai avec entrain.

Toutes les filles de la classe sont partagées entre le dépit que leur inspire cette nouvelle et l'envie de hurler quelque chose du style " Le yaoi vaincra!" tout en fantasmant sur Sai et Neji enlacés dans le même lit. Neji l'observe et finit par tourner les talons avec mépris.

- J'ai cru que ça allait mal finir...

- T'as vu ça? m'interroge Sai avec des étoiles qui brillent dans les yeux. Quel dédain! Quel preuve de mépris total de ma personne! Ce regard hautain!

- ... Sai...

- Il me plaît.

- ... Sai...

- C'est décidé. Je vais me débrouiller pour le mettre dans mon lit.

- SAI!

- Quoi? me questionne-t-il, agacé.

- T'as pas remarqué qu'il était hétéro?

- C'est qu'un détail.

- Sai, je ne voudrais pas te faire de la peine...

- J'crois que je suis amoureux.

Alors là, je vous le dis tout net, sous l'effet du choc, ma bouche a dû toucher le sol. Ce mec est fou, je ne vois que ça....

- T'ENTENDS HONEY? se mit-il à hurler afin que Neji, qui est à l'autre bout de la salle, puisse l'entendre, TU ES A MOI!

C'est confirmé, ce mec est cinglé. Je vois Neji frissonner, de dégoût probablement, alors que tous les garçons de la classe se dirigent vers lui et posent une main réconfortante sur son épaule. C'est la solidarité masculine, tandis que les filles soutiennent Sai. Dès qu'il s'est mis à brailler, elles ont toutes accouru comme un mort de soif sur un verre d'eau, et se sont mises à l'encourager. On a maintenant deux clans dans la classe, et moi qui me disait qui ne se passait jamais rien ici...

Je rentre à la maison au bout d'une journée aussi longue que pénible pendant laquelle les garçons et les filles se sont bagarrés allégremment. Neji ne prêtait pas attention à la quasi-rixe qui se déroulait sous ses yeux alors que Sai souriait béatement. J'étais en train de faire la cuisine quand Naruto arriva par derrière et m'enlaça.

- Bonsoir maître! s'exclama l'animal avec force.

- Hm. Bonsoir.

La bestiole m'a raconté la totalité de sa journée avec mouvements à l'appui. Et après, ce fût mon tour. Je viens de terminer et je le regarde. Il me fixe d'un air ébahi, je devais avoir la même tête quand Sai s'est mis à brailler.

- Et il a vraiment gueulé devant tout le monde? finit-il par articuler.

- Oui.

- Excellent! Invite-le à la maison! Il est trop fort ce mec!

Ca, c'est mon chien, il a l'intelligence d'un cabillaud pané. Que j'invite Sai à la maison? Un gars que je connais à peine? Il n'en est pas question. De plus, qu'est-ce que je lui dirai? " Salut, je te présente mon chien, il est très affectueux même s'il n'a pas inventé l'eau chaude." C'est assez pitoyable en fait. Laissons-le dans son monde, ça lui fait plaisir.

POV Naruto:

Sasuke-sama vient de me raconter l'histoire la plus surprenante que j'ai jamais entendue. J'imagine trop le mec en train de brailler son amour pour un autre, hétéro de surcroît. J'aurais trop aimé être là pour voir la classe se séparer en deux groupes. Merveilleux! Mon maître me regarde comme si j'étais un débile mental. Ben quoi, il est pas homo, lui! Il peut me laisser admirer l'audace dont a fait preuve un "collègue"! Nous passons à table et, comme d'habitude, je fais une improvisation avec un bout de carotte et un morceau de viande. Sasuke-sama me lance le même regard dépité que d'habitude. Je m'amusais comme un fou quand mon portable se mit à sonner. Je m'excuse auprès de mon maître et vais voir quel est le nuisible parasite qui ose déranger mon repas. Je frémis en lisant le nom qu'affiche l'écran de l'appareil.

Gaara.

J'hésite et je décroche. Il marque une hésitation et commence à parler. Cela fait si longtemps, j'aurais préféré qu'il m'oublie complètement.

- _Naru? _

- Oui, Gaara, c'est moi.

Qui voulait-il que ce soit? La fée Clochette? Bon, passons.

- _Je suis dans ta ville, là. _

- Depuis quand as-tu quitté Tokyo?

- _Quelques jours à peine. Je suis dans la même école que toi, d'ailleurs. _

Je me disais aussi... ce n'est pas du harcélement mais ça s'en rapproche.

- Eh! Mais attends! Comment ça se fait? Les inscriptions sont closes depuis un bon moment et le semestre est déjà bien avancé! Comment...

- _Comment j'ai fais? C'est simple. Je me suis inscris mais comme ma famille ne voulait pas me lâcher, j'ai suivi les cours par correspondance. _

Le salaud! Il a toujours réponse à tout! Ecourtons la conversation.

- Bien. On se reverra peut-être à l'école.

- _Attends! Naru, je... j'aimerais qu'on se remette ensemble. _

Que lui répondre? Le choix est cornélien:

A - Oh, oui! Mon amour! J'ai tellement envie qu'on se remette ensemble, toi et moi!

B - Mais tu rêves mon coco! C'est bien mignon tout ça mais tu as Kiba, non?

Je penche plus pour la B. D'ailleurs je lui en fais part.

- _Je m'en veux. Je suis désolé. Pardonnes-moi. _

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais quand tu baisais mon meilleur pote!

- _Naru, je suis..._

- Je sais! Tu es désolé! Mais là, pour l'instant, je n'ai pas envie de me remettre avec toi!

Et je raccroche. Je pousse un profond soupir. Décidément, il manque pas de culot! Il revient la queue entre les jambes alors qu'il vient à peine de la sortir du cul de Kiba! Je laisse un hurlement de colère pure s'échapper de mes lèvres. Je me retourne pour aller finir de dîner quand je vois Sasuke qui me fixe avec un air gêné. Je suppute qu'il a entendu ma conversation avec l'autre là.

- Je voulais pas écouter, mais il fallait que j'aille surveiller la fin de cuisson du gâteau et tu es à côté de la cuisine et les murs sont fins... s'explique-t-il vivement.

Il est marrant, on dirait un gosse qui a fait une bêtise et qui tente de s'expliquer. Il s'arrête subitement et me dévisage, inquiet.

- Alors, Gaara, c'est ton ex? se hasarde-t-il.

- Oui. C'est mon ex.

J'espère avoir clôturé le débat. Je ne vais pas parler avec lui d'un gars avec qui j'ai couché, qui m'a trompé et dont je me suis séparé par la suite. Peine perdue.

- Et donc, il t'a trompé.

- Oui.

- Avec ton meilleur ami.

- Oui.

- Et... il veut se remettre avec toi...

- Oui.

Bon, il a terminé son interrogatoire? En tout cas, il a une bonne audition même si je doute de ses capacités intellectuelles à enregistrer une info. Il me regarde de nouveau avec un air peiné.

- Je suis désolé. lâche-t-il finalement.

Il n'ose pas affronter mon regard. Mon maître est vraiment spécial. Il s'excuse parce que je me suis fais cocufié? Il est mignon. Je m'avance vers lui et le prends dans mes bras. Il se raidit un peu avant de me serrer lui aussi.

- N'en profite pas, sale bête.

- Oui, maître.

En tout cas, j'aurai au moins appris une chose: il est pas doué avec les sentiments. Je finis par le relâcher et constate qu'il a les pommettes un peu rouges. Une vague odeur de brûlé nous parvient.

- Merde! J'ai oublié mon gâteau! s'exclame-t-il en se précipitant vers la cuisine.

Il n'y a pas à dire, il est vraiment tordant comme type. Je le rejoins à la cuisine et le vois se battre avec une épaisse fumée noire qui provient du four.

- Mon parfait au chocolat! Il est tout cramé! Bordel!

Je vous le concède, il est poète. Il sort le pauvre gâteau du four et se lamente sur les dégâts. Mon maître est un as des fourneaux, le fait d'avoir raté un truc est pour lui un véritable désastre. Je m'approche de lui et pause ma tête sur son épaule pour le réconforter. Il me regarde et passe sa main sur ma joue.

- Brave petit. me dit-il avec douceur.

Nous allons finir de manger, sans dessert et cela mine l'humeur de Sasuke-sama. Ensuite, nous somme allés nous coucher, le maître s'endormait quasiment à table. Etendu dans mon lit, je repense à Gaara. Il est vraiment... le mot me manque pour définir son attitude, il me faudrait quelque chose qui exprimerait sa lâcheté, son manque de délicatesse, son culot et la colère qu'il m'inspire. Le salaud! L'immonde créature! Cependant, je me souviens de cette période où nous étions bien ensemble. Nos premiers émois et rougeurs, notre premier baiser, notre première fois... j'étais vraiment amoureux de lui. Si seulement il n'avait pas culbuté Kiba... On serait peut-être toujours ensemble... La tête remplie de pensées douces-amères, je ne sentis pas le sommeil m'envahir.

POV Sasuke.

Je me réveille et tend la main pour éteindre ce maudit réveil. Avant de partir, Itachi m'a passé le sien. Je ne vous dis pas la gueule du réveil, accrochez-vous, ça surprend. Il est rose. Rose. Je ne plaisante pas. Mon frère a acheté un réveil rose avec des ailes blanches dans le dos. Un véritable réveil de petite fille qu'il a trouvé adorable dans la boutique. L'objet "sonne" de façon étrange aussi. Au lieu d'avoir un bip stressant et strident, ou la radio, ou de la musique, celui-si répéte inlassablement " Wake up! Wake up!" d'une voix niaise jusqu'à ce que je l'éteigne. Autant dire que je ne traîne pas. J'aime mon frère mais il a un goût de chiottes pour les réveils. Je mets pied à terre et m'étire paresseusement. J'entends ses pas dans la pièce voisine. Dix, neuf, huit, sept, six, cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un...

- BONJOUR MAITRE!

Et voilà mon cher toutou qui vient me dire bonjour avec beaucoup de douceur et de délicatesse. Il se jette sur moi comme tous les matins depuis une semaine et l'instauration de ce réveil musclé. La première fois, j'ai menacé de le mettre dans un carton mais l'animal est têtu et n'en a eu cure. Depuis, j'ai beau le menacer, ça ne lui fait rien. Je pourrais parler à un courant d'air que ça aurait la même efficacité. Il m'étreint et me colle tout en glapissant de satisfaction, sa façon à lui de me faire la fête.

- Petit-déj!

Comme tous les matins, l'appel de son estomac criant famine me sauve. Il se précipite vers la cuisine, s'installe et braille qu'il veut du lait dans ses céréales. Et si je le noyais dans le bol? Il me fait un large sourire innocent et j'abandonne mon idée. A ce niveau-là, il a comprit comment je marchais. Il a pigé qu'en me faisant un sourire, je n'aurais pas l'envie de le trucider. J'avale rapidement mon café et vais me préparer. Arrivé à la fac, la classe se retrouve dans la même effervescence qu'hier. Toutes les filles se sont arrêtees de piailler quand je suis entré afin de mieux pouvoir baver, je suppose. Je m'asseois le plus rapidement possible à ma place et à peine ai-je mis le fessier sur la chaise que Sai vient me saluer.

- Salut Sasuke! me fait-il comme si nous étions les meilleurs amis du monde.

- Hm. S'lut.

Il me fait un sourire à la Kit mais en beaucoup plus faux. Il pourrait apprendre beaucoup avec mon chienchien en fourberie...

- Je suis inquiet. L'élu de mon coeur n'est toujours pas arrivé. me déclare-t-il.

- Il arrive toujours à la dernière minute. Il doit être avec sa conquête du moment.

Il me regarde, outré. Oui, Neji a beau être un glaçon, c'est un séducteur hors pair. Sai se met à froncer les sourcils, à mon avis, il y en a un qui va recevoir un savon en arrivant. La classe est silencieuse quand le prince des dragueurs daigne nous honorer de sa présence. Neji salue quelques personnes et se dirige vers moi. Ma proximité avec Sai le fait hésiter un instant, mais comme je le regarde fixement il se décide à venir.

- Bonjour Sasuke.

- Salut.

Sai lui lance un regard meurtrier qui a l'air d'effrayer Neji un petit peu.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a? me demande Neji doucement.

- Je lui ai dit que tu avais une copine. Il a pas aimé.

Neji soupire de lassitude et plonge son regard dans celui de Sai. Ce n'est pas une scène de ménage, étant donné qu'ils ne sont pas ensemble, mais ça y ressemble fortement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? interroge-t-il Sai alors que tout le monde s'est tu dans la salle.

- Tu as une copine et je ne le supporte pas.

Grand blanc. Balle du côté de Neji.

- J'suis hétéro je te signale. Et j'ai aucun compte à te rendre.

- C'est pas vrai. J'ai dis que tu m'appartenais, je n'ai pas changé d'avis.

- Alors on va bien s'amuser. Je ne suis pas attiré par les hommes, mets-toi ça en tête, le pédé.

Tous les regards convergent dans la direction de Sai, le prof est à la porte mais ne semble pas décidé à rentrer. Il observe, tout comme nous, la suite du show. Neji va s'installer sans un coup d'oeil pour Sai. Ce dernier a les épaules qui tremblent. Je crois qu'il pleure. Je m'approche de lui et mets la main sur son épaule. Je penche un peu la tête pour pouvoir voir son visage qu'il tient baissé. Il pleure.

- Il pleure! Putain, Neji! Tu l'as fais pleurer!

Ni une, ni deux, toutes les filles se précipitent vers le brun sanglotant et le consolent tout en traîtant Neji de sans-coeur et d'autres insultes beaucoup moins gentillettes. Le prof entre, pose son sac et attend que la crise passe pendant que Neji essuie la colère des filles. J'hésite à dire qu'elles soutiennent une des leurs... après tout, Sai est un garçon... Bon, je finis par me rasseoir tout en lançant une oeillade sombre à Neji qui parait offusqué. La journée passe, les filles ont discrètement fait courir le bruit que Neji était gay. Ainsi, toutes les filles suceptibles de se faire draguer par le briseur de coeur sauront qu'il n'est pas pour elles et qu'en plus, il est déjà réservé. J'en connais un qui va entrer dans une période de vaches maigres... La journée passe, même les garçons ont eu pitié de Sai, heureusement qu'il n'est pas tombé dans une classe d'homophobes. Je me dirige d'un pas vif vers la sortie de la fac tout en me demandant si je fais des steack hachés en forme de tête de chat ou si je les laisse normaux quand je sens une main se poser sur mon poignet. Sai me tient le poignet et semble être perdu.

- Je peux venir chez toi? J'ai pas le coeur à rentrer chez moi, tout seul.

Red alert! Red alert! Ca sent les soucis!

- Tu sais, la maison n'est pas bien rangée...

- C'est pas grave, je m'en fiche.

- Et puis, j'ai pas grand-chose à manger...

- On fera des courses en passant.

- Et puis...

- Ne me laisse pas tout seul. Je t'en prie.

Il doit vraiment se sentir mal pour me supplier de la sorte. Je lâche un profond soupir et prétend devoir donner un coup de fil important. J'appelle mon idiot de chien et comme je suis maudit, je tombe sur sa messagerie. Je lui laisse un message bien senti dans lequel j'expose tout ce que j'attends de lui et prie pour qu'il l'ait avant notre arrivée. La peur au ventre, nous prenons le métro. Nous faisons quelques achats à la superette du coin et plus nous approchons près de la maison et plus j'ai le ventre noué. Faites qu'il ait eu mon message, faites qu'il ait eu mon message, faites qu'il ait eu mon message... J'arrive devant la porte et je sors la clé de mon sac en tremblant comme une feuille. J'ouvre la porte et une masse blonde me saute littéralement dans les bras.

- BIENVENU A LA MAISON MAITRE!!!

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Playlist de ce chapitre:

Cherryblossoms - Dive to World

Beat Crusaders: Tonight, Tonight, Tonight

Uverworld - Rush

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll


	5. Chapter 5

Titre: Au pied, chéri!

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas ma propriété...heureusement pour Itachi car ses jolies petites fesses seraient en danger avec moi!

Pairing: ...euh...Surprise!

Note de Seraphita: Voici une nouvelle fic, inspirée d'un manga que j'adore et que je recommande si vous aimez les histoires sentimentales accompagnées d'une bonne dose d'humour, il s'agit de Kimi Wa Pet de Yayoi Ogawa. J'ai la collection complète à la maison et, comme j'habite loin de toute trace de civilisation ( j'exagère mais pas tant que ça...), je me la suis relue cette été. Bonne initiative car cela m'a donné plein d'idées pour ce qui va suivre...

Note 2: Fic OOC et UA, vous commencez à avoir l'habitude avec moi, à croire que je suis incapable d'imaginer Naruto et Sasuke en train de s'étriper gentiment à coup de kunai...je fais un blocage...appelez un psy s'il-vous-plaît!

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_**Règle 5:**_** Soyez ferme!**

POV Sasuke:

- BIENVENU A LA MAISON MAITRE!!

Mon chien adoré se jette dans mes bras et cache sa tête dans mon cou.

- Tu m'as manqué! Je me suis ennuyé! J'ai envie de prendre un bain... tu me le donnes? Et je veux un shampoing aussi!

Il a débité sa tirade a une vitesse folle. Je le repousse lentement mais avec une certaine fermeté. Il commence à bouder mais au moment où il allait protester avec virulence, il s'aperçoit enfin de la présence de Sai. Les deux s'observent d'un air interdit.

- Qui c'est, Sasuke-sama? demande mon chien en pointant Sai du doigt.

- C'est Sai. Un ami de la fac. Sois gentil avec lui et arrête de le pointer du doigt.

Kit reste bouche bée et pousse un petit cri strident quand l'info parvînt finalement à son cerveau.

- Tu es Sai? Le gars qui a déclaré sa flamme devant tous ces hétéros?

- Euh... oui... place Sai qui se demande où il a bien pu tomber.

- Ravi de te connaitre. Je suis Kit, le chien de Sasuke.

L'imbécile. L'idiot. Je vais le priver de shampoing. Sai me fixe, interloqué.

- Entre donc! l'invite Kit avec un sourire affable.

C'est limite s'il ne le pousse pas. Ce chien va aller faire un petit séjour à la SPA... Sai le suit docilement, il a l'air d'avoir repris ses esprits et me lance une oeillade arquoise. Il pénétre dans la maison et j'empoigne Kit avant qu'il ne fasse de nouvelles prouesses.

- Viens m'aider à ranger les courses. lui dis-je avec une voix qui présage mille trépas affreux et douloureux.

- Oui, maître.

- Je vais t'apporter à boire. fis-je à Sai avec un sourire tendu.

Sai ne répond rien et nous laisse vaquer. Une fois dans la cuisine, je ferme la porte et le plaque contre le mur.

- J'ai fais quelque chose de mal? me demande-t-il en posant ses grands yeux bleus inquiets sur moi.

- Je t'ai laissé un message sur ton portable pour te dire que je l'amenais. Il était pas au courant! Il savait pas que tu étais mon chien.

Je vois Kit qui me regarde d'un air perplexe puis la lumière se fit et il m'observa avec une crainte toute nouvelle.

- Je savais pas! Il s'est arrêté ce matin parce que j'avais plus de batterie. Je l'ai mis à recharger et je me suis mis à peindre. Je suis désolé, je suis désolé!

Il tremble. Il a peur. Il sait que je me débrouille en arts martiaux et comme je suis en colère, il a la trouille. Il baisse les yeux et attend la sentence.

- Ce qui est fait est fait.

Je soupire et lui caresse la tête. Il me regarde avec stupeur puis me sourit doucement.

- Allez, range les courses pendant que je prépare de quoi sustanter notre invité.

Tout guilleret, il s'éxécute. Cinq minutes après, nous sommes de retour dans le salon. Sai nous attendait sagement et nous regarda arriver. Il sourit poliment alors que je sentais Kit se tendre un peu. Nous nous asseyons en face de lui et je verse le café. Kit essaye de se tenir le plus loin possible de moi et n'ose plus croiser le regard de son idole d'il y a cinq minutes.

- Ca va. Je ne dirai rien.

Nous observons Sai. Il ne nous quitte pas de ses yeux obsidiens et un léger sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres.

- Sasuke, je ne savais pas que tu avais ce genre de tendance.

Je me sens rougir d'un coup. Je ne sais pas si c'est la colère, la gêne ou alors la surprise mais mes joues devinrent rapidement cramoisies.

- Ce n'est pas vrai. déclare alors Kit. Il m'héberge et prend soin de moi. Il m'a sauvé la vie.

La curiosité de Sai est titillée. Kit lui fait part des circonstances de notre rencontre et de tout ce qui s'est passé depuis. Avant de commencer son récit, il m'a regardé et guetta mon approbation ou ma désapprobation. D'un hochement de tête, je lui signala mon accord. De toute façon, au point où on en est... Sai l'a écouté avec attention, il ne l'a pas coupé une seule fois.

- Sasuke, j'aimerais avoir un chien comme le tien... et puis j'aimerais bien voir cette cassette que t'a envoyé ton frère. J'ai toujours adoré Paris. fit-il avec un sourire ironique.

Mais bien sûr. Je vais te laisser baver sur le corps parfait de mon Itachi... Je divague. Bref, il est dans la confidence. Je ne sais pas si je dois m'en réjouir ou m'en inquiéter.

Il observe Kit avec intérêt.

- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, tu es gay. C'est ça?

- Oui. dit mon toutou avec un vif hochement de tête.

Sai lui fit un petit sourire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne me sens pas bien entouré de deux homos.

- Est-ce que je peux lui faire son shampoing? me questionne Sai, des étoiles plein les yeux.

- Hors de question!

Je me fige et regarde Kit. Il a répondu la même chose que moi et en même temps.

- Oulà! Serait-ce la fameuse alchimie entre le maitre et son chien?

Je lui lance un regard noir. Il sourit. Kit nous observe tour à tour.

- Au début, je pensais que tu étais son frère caché. Vous vous ressemblez.

Je fusille mon chien des yeux. Sai sourit de plus belle.

- On nous le dit souvent.

Quel modeste! Je me retrouve avec deux homos en prise avec des problèmes de coeur. La soirée va être longue... Au fur et à mesure que le temps passe, mon chien se découvre des affinités avec mon ami. Ils discutent de tout et de rien ensemble. C'est étonnant. Ils sont en train de mettre la table pendant que je forme le steak de Kit afin qu'il ressemble à une tête de chat. Je les entend rigoler, ils ont l'air super potes. Tant que ça s'arrête là... Vous imaginez, mon chien et mon camarade de fac, ensemble? L'idée m'est intolérable. Je dois me faire du souci pour pas grand-chose, après tout, Sai est épris de Neji. Je ne sais pas lequel des deux je dois plaindre. Sai, qui s'est entiché du dragueur hétéro ultime et dont les sentiments ont été balayés d'un revers de main ou alors Neji, qui se retrouve lié à un autre homme alors qu'il est hétéro et qui est détesté par certaines filles et évité par d'autres. Je me tâte. Un nouvel éclat de rire provenant du salon me tire de mes pensées. Ils s'entendent et ça me dérange.

POV Naruto:

Il est vachement sympa, le pote à Sasuke-sama! Il est gentil, drôle et apparemment, il a eu autant d'aventures que moi. J'ai l'impression que Sasuke-sama se sent un peu exclu, c'est dur d'être le seul hétéro sur trois hommes. Nous venons de finir de mettre la table. Nous nous asseyons et attendons que le maître fasse le service. ll refuse que je le fasse depuis que j'ai cassé deux pauvres plats et ne veut pas que son invité ait à le faire. Je ne résiste pas à l'envie de taper sur la table avec le bout de mes couverts en braillant que j'ai faim, comme tous les soirs. Mon maître me répond d'une voix énervée que ça arrive... comme tous les soirs également. Je m'amuse avec mes couverts alors que Sai semble me scruter.

- Est-ce que tu fais semblant d'être idiot?

Je le dévisage. Il m'a percé à jour on dirait. Je lui lance un regard équivoque auquel il répond par un faux sourire.

- Je ne fais pas semblant. J'ai vraiment une facette idiote.

- Tu t'amuses avec Sasuke?

- Non! Je ne m'amuse pas! C'est quelqu'un de très bien et de très gentil malgré ses dehors peut avenants. Je l'adore... mais j'en ai marre de souffrir.

Son regard se fait interrogateur.

- Raconte.

J'hésite.

- Ok. Je te raconte et tu me racontes après. D'accord?

- Ok.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et me fit part de tout ce qui s'était passé durant la journée. Il est tombé sur un sacré numéro. A le voir comme ça, on ne dirait pas que l'autre zigoto, le Neji, l'a fait pleuré.

- Est-ce que tu as fais semblant de pleurer?

Il me fixe et sourit.

- Qui sait? me répond-il.

Ce mec est un démon. Il a réussi à embobiner toute sa classe et même Sasuke-sama, que je prenais pour le modèle humain le plus évolué intellectuellement parlant, s'est fait avoir. Je lui tire mon chapeau, il est doué. Il attend maintenant que je lui raconte mon histoire avec Gaara.

- Il n'y a presque rien à dire. Nous étions ensemble, il a couché avec mon meilleur pote, je l'ai largué, j'ai quitté Tokyo pour Konoha et il a m'a appelé hier pour me proposer de se remettre en couple.

- Tu l'aimais?

Question piège. Bon, autant y aller franc jeu.

- Oui. Je l'aimais.

- Il s'est excusé?

- Oui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en dis? Tu as envie de lui donner une seconde chance?

Ses billes noires semblèrent traverser mon être. Il me sondea avec un simple regard.

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

- Sasuke? T'aurais pas un peu d'alcool quelque part?

- Dans le buffet du salon.

- Merci.

Il s'avança vers le meuble et sortit trois verres. Il versa une bonne dose de whisky dans les trois mais me donna celui qui était le plus rempli.

- Bois, ça va te faire du bien.

Et comme un imbécile, je l'ai bu cul-sec. Je lui ai demandé un second, qu'il nous a versé étant donné qu'il avait également fini le sien. Puis le troisième, je commence à me sentir pompette. Visiblement, il tient bien l'alcool, il boit ça comme de l'eau. Je repose mon verre, l'esprit hagard et j'aperçois Sasuke-sama qui se dirige vers moi au pas de charge.

- Kit? Kit?

- Mouais?

- Tu vas bien?

- Voui! Sai! Un autre verre!

Je vois mon maître qui jette un regard courroucé à son ami. J'entends Sai qui se défend tant bien que mal, s'il savait que Sasuke-sama était un crac en baston... il aurait la pétoche! Je me mets à rigoler, ils me regardent, interloqués.

- Sasuke-sama! J'veux mon steak!

Il hausse un sourcil et m'apporte mon plat. Le fait qu'il me l'a fait en forme de chat me fait éclater de rire. Je coupe la viande et je m'amuse avec.

POV Sasuke.

Ils se sont envoyés la moitié de la bouteille de whisky d'Itachi à eux deux. Je vais me faire allumer, le whisky chéri d'Itachi... Kit nous honore d'un spectacle qui est à la fois drôle et navrant, d'après ce que j'ai compris, le bout de viande planté au bout de sa fourchette est une soucoupe volante, le reste fut perdu dans son rire. Sai semble passer un bon moment si j'en crois le sourire accroché à ses lèvres.

- Pourquoi il a eu un steak en forme de tête de chat? m'interroge-t-il.

- T'es jaloux?

Il me fait un autre sourire en guise de réponse. Kit dévore plus qu'il ne mange, il ne tient pas en place. Il va falloir me rappeller que l'animal ne tient pas l'alcool. Après avoir ingurgité son repas, il se tortille tellement que je prends la résolution d'aller le coucher. Il s'appuie sur moi et croyez-moi, le bestiau fait son poids. Je parie même qu'il fait exprès de s'alourdir, ce sac à puces! Je le traîne péniblement jusqu'à l'escalier, accède à sa chambre et entreprend de le déshabiller.

- Maitre... je savais que tu succomberais à mon charme!

Il est saoûl, il est saoûl, il est saoûl... Ne le tue pas... il est saoûl... Il me regarde le désaper avec un sourire satisfait. J'ouvre sa chemise et entrevoit les queues de son renard tatoué dans son dos. Il a un piercing au nombril et j'essaye de faire doucement en enlevant le vêtement. Je m'attaque ensuite à son pantalon.

- Doucement, chéri.... me fait-il avec un éclat de rire un peu hystérique.

- Prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité, chien idiot.

Il rit de nouveau. Une fois en sous-vêtement, je le regarde un peu avant d'attraper son pyjama.

- La vue te plaît? me questionne-t-il.

- J'ai déjà tout vu.

- Tu me préfères à poil? D'accord.

Et avant que j'ai eu le temps de le retenir ou de faire le moindre mouvement, il empoigne son boxer et s'en débarasse, un peu comme Itachi lors de son strip-tease mais en version horizontale. Une fois ceci fait, il écarte les jambes et pousse un petit gémissement plaintif.

- Sasuke-sama...

- ... Je vais te rhabiller...

- Tu bandes? Tu m'as l'air tendu...

- Non. Je te rappelles que j'ai déjà touché et tu ne m'as jamais fais bander.

- Dommage...

- Serait-ce la saison des amours chez les toutous? Tu cherches un mâle pour t'accoupler?

Je ne sais pas s'il a perçu l'ironie de ma question. Toujours est-il qu'il resserre un peu les jambes et pose son bras sur ses yeux.

- Je ne sais pas, Sasuke. Je ne sais pas ce que je veux faire. Est-ce que je dois me remettre avec lui? Je ne sais plus.

La conversation prend un tour bien sérieux. Que dois-je lui dire? J'entreprends de le rhabiller en silence et je réfléchis à la réponse que je pourrais lui sortir. Une fois vêtu, je l'aide à se caler sous les couvertures et lui caresse les cheveux lentement. Ils ne sont pas tressés et reposent librement sur l'oreiller et sur ses épaules. Il m'observe.

- Ca va aller. Tu as le temps de peser le pour et le contre afin de prendre la meilleure décision possible. Je te fais confiance.

Je passe ma main sur son front, il est chaud. Ses yeux bleus semblent vibrer, je lui attrape la main et la serre doucement.

- Par contre, l'alcool t'est interdit à partir de maintenant quand je ne suis pas dans la même pièce que toi.

Il sourit et hoche la tête. Je n'ai pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'il ne sombre. Je redescends au salon et trouve Sai en train de ranger les assiettes et les couverts. Il s'interrompt et me regarde.

- Il s'est assoupi.

- Je m'en doute. Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que ton toutou ne tenait pas l'alcool, mais il avait l'air tellement triste.

- L'alcool n'est pas une solution aux problèmes, Sai.

- Je le sais, merci.

Il se dirige vers la cuisine et se propose de m'aider à faire la vaisselle. J'accepte son aide et dès que nous avons fini, nous nous posons sur le canapé. Une question me taraude l'esprit depuis l'après-midi et j'aimerais qu'il lève mon doute.

- Je ne pense pas que tu sois du genre à pleurer pour si peu. lui dis-je en faisant référence à la matinée. Tu es un bon acteur, tu as réussi à culpabiliser Neji et à te mettre les deux tiers de la classe dans la poche.

- Tu es observateur. J'ai recours aux larmes quand la situation est désespérée. C'est un hétéro endurci.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de lui, exactement, à part de coucher avec lui?

- Je le veux, ne me demande pas pourquoi. Il me faut Neji Hyûga. Son regard m'a littéralement envouté, je sais qu'il est à moi même s'il l'ignore encore.

- J'admire ta confiance. A mon avis, ce ne sera pas aussi simple. Neji n'est pas du genre à rendre les armes facilement.

- Ca donne de l'attrait justement. Si c'était trop facile, ça perdrait de l'intérêt.

Il sourit de nouveau. Après, on a parlé un peu et il partit. Je l'avais invité à passer la nuit ici, dans la chambre d'ami, mais il a refusé poliment.

Le lendemain, c'est un Neji anéanti qui arrive en cours et, fait exceptionnel, en avance! J'étais en train de converser avec Sai quand il s'est dirigé vers nous.

- Je suis un homme brisé! s'exclama-t-il.

- Que t'arrive-t-il, honey? s'enquiert immédiatement Sai, inquiet pour l'homme de sa vie.

- Pas touche, le pédé!

Qu'il peut être grossier, de si bon matin...

- Le bruit court que... que...

- "Que"?

- Que... que je suis gay... et avec lui! s'exclama-t-il en pointant Sai du menton.

Un petit silence se fait de notre côté de la salle.

- C'est merveilleux honey! Maintenant, on va se dépêcher de donner raison aux rumeurs.

Il s'approcha de Neji, posa sa tête sur son épaule et entoura sa taille de ses bras. Neji s'est crispé intégralement et vocifère comme un beau diable.

- Lâche-moi! T'entends! Lâche-moi, le pédé!

- J'aime ton parfum. Il est si fort, si... toi. lui répondit Sai en affermissant sa prise.

- Tu vas me lâcher, oui?

- Honey, j'aime sentir ta chaleur! fit Sai d'une voix aigue.

Nouveau silence dans la salle. Tout le monde s'est arrêté de parler après le petit cri qu'a poussé Sai. Les filles s'étaient rapprochées et avaient maté dès que Sai avait entreprit de caliner Neji. Ils les observent tous, Neji est rouge de gêne.

- Tu es si beau, Neji... ta peau est si douce...j'aime ça...

La température a monté de quelques degrés. Neji ne vocifère plus, il hurle et personne ne vient l'aider, pas même les garçons qui le soutenaient deux jours auparavant. Sai soupira au bout d'un petit moment.

- Quel dommage! Le cours va commencer. Je vais devoir te lâcher.

Et là, il fit l'impensable: il embrassa Neji sur la joue. Un baiser tendre qui fit glousser l'assemblée dès que les lèvres de Sai quittèrent la peau de Neji. Ce dernier s'est tétanisé sous le choc. Il est planté là, les yeux dans le vide et la bouche un peu ouverte.

- Mes baisers font toujours cet effet. se vante Sai.

Quels rires fusent et Neji se décida finalement à bouger. Il alla s'asseoir sans regarder personne et se prit la tête entre les mains.

- T'inquiète. me fit Sai. Il s'habituera à recevoir mon amour.

Les épaules de Neji tremblent de nouveau et il s'affaisse lentement.

- Au fait, Sasuke, comment va ton chien? déclare-t-il d'une voix assez forte pour que la majorité des gens l'entende.

- Tu as un chien, Sasuke? Il est comment? me demande tout un groupe d'étudiants.

Sai me fait un sourire ravi, je pense que je vais le zigouiller très prochainement. Maintenant, il va falloir que je les affronte....

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll


	6. Chapter 6

Titre: Au pied, chéri!

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas ma propriété...heureusement pour Itachi car ses jolies petites fesses seraient en danger avec moi!

Pairing: ...euh...Surprise!

Note de Seraphita: Voici une nouvelle fic, inspirée d'un manga que j'adore et que je recommande si vous aimez les histoires sentimentales accompagnées d'une bonne dose d'humour, il s'agit de Kimi Wa Pet de Yayoi Ogawa. J'ai la collection complète à la maison et, comme j'habite loin de toute trace de civilisation ( j'exagère mais pas tant que ça...), je me la suis relue cette été. Bonne initiative car cela m'a donné plein d'idées pour ce qui va suivre...

Note 2: Fic OOC et UA, vous commencez à avoir l'habitude avec moi, à croire que je suis incapable d'imaginer Naruto et Sasuke en train de s'étriper gentiment à coup de kunai...je fais un blocage...appelez un psy s'il-vous-plaît!

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_**Règle 6:**_** Récompensez-le quand il agit correctement. **

POV Sasuke:

Maudit Sai! Par sa faute, je me retrouve entouré par des gens curieux qui ne cessent de me harceler à propos de mon chien. Devant mon mutisme, mon cher ami prend la parole, inutile de préciser que je crains le pire.

- En fait, il est vraiment adorable, il vous plairait beaucoup. Il est de taille moyenne, il a de longs poils blonds et de grands yeux bleus. Il est joueur, assez vif, c'est un jeune chien et il est un peu fou.

- C'est vrai? me demandent un bataillon de filles admiratives tout en papillonnant des yeux dans ma direction.

- ... Oui...

Il fallait bien que je lâche un petit mot! Ils m'auraient tenu le crachoir jusqu'à ce que je confirme les paroles de l'autre andouille. Je soupire de lassitude alors que Sai arborre son traditionnel sourire satisfait. Neji, assis devant moi, semble s'être remis de son épisode homosexuel et me regarde fixement.

- Quoi?

- Tu as un chien et tu ne me l'as même pas dit. On est amis depuis la maternelle et tu ne me l'as pas dit...

Ca sent la dépression... Je le fixe à mon tour mais avant que je ne puisse en placer une, Sai se jette sur sa... euh, comment dire... "moitié"?

- Le pauvre... je vais te faire un câlin de consolation!

Et il se met à le serrer dans ses bras... encore.

- Lâche-moi! Tu m'entends, le pédé?

- Oui, honey, je vais te serrer bien fort... là... ne pleure plus...

- Mais qui t'a dit que je pleurais!?! Vire de là, le pédé!

L'arrivée du prof force notre torride petit couple à se séparer, entraînant la frustation de l'un et le soulagement de l'autre. Et la matinée passa. Neji est en train de s'installer à côté de moi pour manger. Il s'éloigne au maximum de Sai qui mange également avec nous. Ce dernier s'amuse à lécher et à sucer ses baguettes comme si elles étaient une certaine partie de l'anatomie de Neji... Ses doigts, certainement... Non, je plaisante! En tout cas mon ami, lui, est à deux doigts de tourner de l'oeil. Si encore il n'y avait que ça! Au bout d'un petit moment , Sai laissa échapper de petits gémissements de plaisir tout en couvrant Neji d'un regard chaud brûlant. Je me fais tout petit, je suis parfaitement conscient de gêner un pur moment d'intimité... Si vous pouviez voir la tête de Neji, elle est unique. Plus ça va, plus notre beau gosse perd des points de charisme et de sex-appeal, il n'en mène pas large. Et si je rajoutais un peu d'huile sur le feu?

- Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes. Je reviens tout de suite.

Gagné.

Neji est effrayé à l'idée de rester ne serait-ce que cinq minutes seul avec lui.

- Tu peux partir tranquille, je prendrai soin de Neji avec une attention toute... particulière. me fait Sai.

Il accompagne sa déclaration d'un sourire démoniaque. Neji, qui balise totalement, se lève subitement.

- Je vais... Je vais aller avec lui.

Quel courage! Sai sourit et se propose de nous accompagner.

- Comme ça, je pourrais voir une petite chose que je vais bientôt connaître de façon plus intime.

Neji va s'évanouir, c'est certain... en tout cas, il a commis une erreur monumentale. Je le regarde et lui fais comprendre qu'il a le choix: soit il reste là et supporte ses allusions coquines, soit il va aux toillettes et lui expose fièrement ce qui fait de lui un homme. Je n'aimerais pas être à sa place, ça s'est clair. Résigné, il se rassoit et Sai se pose immédiatement sur le siège que je viens de quitter afin d'être plus près de son amour. Je sors et à peine ai-je fais quelques pas dans le couloir qu'un groupe de filles vient vers moi.

- Bravo, Sasuke! C'est vraiment bien trouvé! s'exclame l'une d'entre elles.

- C'est une bonne idée pour les laisser seuls. Ils sont si mignons.

Je me contente de sourire, si elles savaient que j'ai fais ça seulement pour embêter Neji... Je vais faire un rapide tour et reviens dans la salle. Sai est vautré sur Neji qui tente désespérément de le repousser.

- J'aime la chaleur de tes bras, honey... j'aime tout en toi.

Et Neji qui essaye de se débarrasser lui... je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui peut le pousser à ne pas s'engager avec une personne qui l'aime autant que Sai. Un rictus ironique se dessine sur mes lèvres et Neji me lance un regard meurtrier. Il ne peut le maintenir qu'une petite seconde avant que Sai ne le serre plus fort.

- Serre-moi fort, honey! l'invite Sai avec une voix aigue.

Pour le serrer fort, Neji le serre fort... dans les rêves les plus fous de Sai. Toute la force de Neji se concentre plutôt dans la fuite de l'étreinte.

- Ils font un couple parfait! commente un groupe un peu plus loin.

Ceux-là ont besoin de lunettes. Neji réussit à se sauver miraculeusement, la journée passa et bien entendu, il y a eu vengeance. Neji Hyûga est rancunier, même avec ses amis de maternelle, qu'on se le dise! Il m'attendait à la sortie de la fac, Sai à côté de lui qui s'accrochait à son bras avec un sourire amusé. Je m'approche d'eux afin de leur souhaiter une bonne fin de journée quand Neji me prit le bras.

- Ce soir, on vient dîner chez toi. me fait Neji d'une voix autoritaire.

- Pardon?

- Ca fait un bail que je ne suis pas venu et je veux m'assurer que tout va bien malgré l'absence de ton frère. Ce sera aussi l'occasion de voir ton chien.

- Mais...

- Tu as quelque chose à cacher?

Ses yeux blancs me sondent. Il a toujours su quand je lui mentais, c'est une caractéristique propre à Neji que j'éxècre particulièrement. Je comprends mieux la raison du sourire amusé de Sai... Je rassemble toute la persuasion dont je suis capable et plonge mon regard dans celui de Neji.

- Je n'ai rien à cacher mais comprends que je ne suis pas super-heureux de devoir vous acceuillir subitement.

Nous nous jaugeons du regard. Ca se voit qu'il essaye de déterminer si je lui mens ou non. Il a un petit sourire et me tape dans le dos.

- En route! s'exclame alors Sai.

J'attrape mon portable et envoie un message rapide à Kit en espérant qu'il le recevra cette fois-ci. Un instant après, la réponse me parvient, la bestiole me dit qu'elle a la situation en main, ce qui m'inquiète prodigieusement. Je fronce les sourcils et me résouds rapidement à arrêter car Neji devinerait quelque chose. En parlant de Neji, je constate que Sai est accroché à son bras depuis que nous avons quitté la fac.

- Ca y est, vous êtes ensemble?

Je n'y crois pas trop mais bon... et en plus, la tête de Neji me donne déjà la réponse.

- Non! s'exclame-t-il bruyamment. Nous avons opté pour un compromis.

- Vraiment?

- Oui. me répond Sai avec un sourire. Il accepte que le lui tienne le bras et en échange, j'arrête de me coller davantage à lui.

Neji lève les yeux au ciel en se posant certainement une question du style: " Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça?". Plus ça va, plus je le trouve drôle. Nous faisons le trajet de retour en discutant un peu, Sai, en mode "koala" ne le lâche pas d'une semelle. Toute à l'heure, à la station de métro, une fille a fait les yeux doux à Neji, celui-ci lui a sorti son sourire le plus charmeur et bien entendu, Sai s'en est aperçu. Il a fortement serré le bras de Neji, se collant littéralement contre lui tout en disant d'une voix qui a resonné jusqu'à l'autre bout du quai:

"- Chéri! J'y pense: on a plus de lubrifiant! Il va falloir en racheter parce que sinon, ce soir, on devra faire ceinture!"

Après cette brillante improvisation, il a mordillé le lobe d'oreille de sa tendre moitié. La fille était choquée, surtout que Sai a poussé le vice en lui faisant un beau sourire. J'ai failli éclater de rire sur l'instant. Neji s'est docilement laissé faire, ça par contre, c'était flippant. Arrivés à la maison, la porte s'ouvre à la volée sur Kit.

- Bonjour Sasuke! s'exclame-t-il.

Neji me lance un regard interrogateur. Kit le regarde et lui tend la main.

- Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki. Je suis un cousin lointain de Sasuke et il m'héberge pour le moment.

Neji me regarde de nouveau. J'avais raison de m'inquiéter... je le sentais!

- Sasuke, il fallait que je te le dise, rajoute-t-il en s'effaçant pour nous laisser entrer, Kit a manger un truc qu'il ne fallait pas, il a vomi partout et j'ai du l'amener chez le véto. Il va le garder quelques jours.

Il est pas si bête, mais son scénario est un peu tiré par les cheveux. Je propose à Neji et à Sai de s'asseoir au salon, ce qu'ils font. Kit disparait un instant et Neji en profite pour m'interroger.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais des cousins lointains, Sasuke.

- Ils ne viennent pas souvent.

Je tente d'éluder l'interrogatoire, Neji s'en aperçoit et s'en prend à Sai.

- Tu aurais pu me le dire! reproche-t-il à Sai.

- Je sais honey. Je n'aurais pas du te le cacher mais il est mignon et j'avais peur que tu te fasses de fausses idées. Je suis à toi et rien qu'à toi!

Et il se colle à Neji en cachant son visage dans sa nuque. Neji ne peut retenir un frisson. Kit revient avec un plateau sur lequel sont disposés des boissons et des gâteaux. Je suis surpris qu'il ait tout préparé, et en plus, il n'a rien fait tomber. Il s'applique, je pense que je vais lui faire un bon shampoing après le départ des deux autres. Kit s'installe ensuite à côté de moi et leur distribue ses plus beaux sourires. Sai semble être admiratif tandis que Neji est plus dubitatif.

- Donc, Naruto... c'est ça?

- Oui, c'est Naruto.

- Tu fais quoi dans la vie? demande Neji.

- J'étudie l'art à l'école Miyuki.

Neji écarquille les yeux. L'école Miyuki a un niveau très élevé, y rentrer n'est pas à la portée du premier venu.

- C'est fantastique! s'extasie Sai. Tu as vu, honey? Ils sont très intelligents dans la famille.

Sai nous gratifie d'un sourire ironique. Pour toute réponse à sa question, Neji se contente de jeter un regard à la photo d'Itachi qui est posé sur la table à côté du canapé. Il doit certainement penser à mon frère, qui est le genre d'individu qui a un ordinateur à la place du cerveau. Par exemple, un jour, un idiot lui a dit que le Français était la langue de l'amour et cet imbécile a voulu l'apprendre. Résultat, un an plus tard, il était parfaitement bilingue. Il a investi dans des manuels, quelques cours, m'a désigné comme partenaire pour converser et il a tout retenu. Du coup, je parle Français aussi. Et ce n'est qu'un aperçu, je ne vais pas faire la liste de tout ce que mon frère a voulu apprendre car nous y serons encore demain. Neji s'installe plus confortablement tout en dévisageant Kit. Il doit encore être en train de chercher un quelconque air de famille. Sai se jette alors sur lui, le coupant dans son observation, et lui lèche l'oreille. Il frissonne, histoire de changer, et Sai se délecte de sa réaction.

- Ouvre la bouche, honey! l'invite Sai en lui présentant une petite cuillère sur laquelle se trouve un bout de gâteau.

- Tu rêves, le pédé!

Erreur de stratégie monumentale. Dès qu'il a fini sa phrase, Sai lui a planté la cuillère dans la bouche, le forçant à mâcher et à avaler. Dès que le morceau fut gobé, Sai s'extasia.

- Tu es si mignon quand tu rougis honey!

- Sai, intervient Kit, s'il est rouge, c'est parce que tu as failli l'étouffer et parce qu'il est aussi en colère.

- Mais non, tous les couples font ça. Il est touché, c'est tout.

Je constate que Neji n'a plus la force de le contredire aujourd'hui, il faut dire qu'il vient de frôler la mort aussi, comme quoi, l'amour peut tuer. Sai lui fait un câlin et Neji se laisse faire. Il cache son visage dans sa nuque, ça passe aussi mais dès qu'il commence à lui mordiller le cou, il se fait envoyer à l'autre bout du canapé par un Neji colérique.

- Je t'ai déjà de ne pas me toucher, le pédé!

- Calme-toi, honey. Il faudra bien que je te touche quand nous ferons l'amour.

Je crois que Neji n'a pas compris ce qu'on vient de lui dire. La nouvelle de ses ébats futurs avec Sai l'a envoyé très, très, très loin de la réalité. Sai en profite en posant un baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres. Et comme de bien entendu, Neji le frappe sans ménagement.

- Si tu me touches encore, je te tue, le pédé!

- C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour te ramener, honey. Je sais que tu es impatient que l'on fasse l'amour mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que tu te déconnectes. Je veux bien que tu aies des pensées cochonnes, mais pour l'instant, je veux te câliner.

Et il se mit à le serrer dans ses bras. Neji tenta de se libérer, avec succès cette fois-ci. Il a dépassé le stade de la colère et je le vois prendre ses affaires tout en pestant.

- J'en ai marre, je rentre. Désolé Sasuke, Naruto.

Sai le fixe et se lève à son tour.

- Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il a, mais je vais le suivre pour qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises.

Il se dirige vers l'entrée et j'entends Neji qui lui hurle dessus de le lâcher. Puis la porte claque brutalement et un silence s'installe.

- Ils sont marrants tes amis. Neji est un sacré numéro et ça se voit qu'ils s'aiment. me dit Kit.

- Tu es sur de les avoir bien regardé? Sai est une ventouse dont Neji rêve de se débarrasser.

- Je plaisantais, maître. Ca se voit que Sai est amoureux.

- Mouais, c'est déjà plus proche de la réalité.

- Ils ont même des surnoms, il y a "honey" et... euh...

- ... et "le pédé".

- Dans la bouche de Neji, je trouve que ça fait affectueux.

- Mon chien est aveugle et sourd. Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait être jeune et sénile.

Il me lance un regard mauvais, il a pas aimé ma remarque.

- Tu boudes. C'est dommage, vraiment dommage étant donné que je comptais te donner un bain.

La formule magique lâchée, il se colle à moi et me fait de grands yeux humides.

- Je ne boude pas mais c'était très méchant. Et puis, j'ai bien géré leur venue, je mérite un bain.

Il se blottit contre moi, c'est l'heure de dorloter la bestiole. Je le serre contre moi et lui caresse les cheveux, il adore que je lui fasse ça.

- Encore un peu, Sasuke-sama. se plaint-il alors que j'allais retirer ma main.

Je remets ma main dans ses cheveux et les lui caresse de nouveau. Son torse est toujours collé contre le mien et je l'entends gémir de satisfaction à mon oreille.

- Bon, c'est pas tout mais je veux mon bain!

Avec lui, c'est toujours d'un extrême à l'autre. Il me lâche soudainement, me prend par la main et me traîne jusqu'à la salle de bains.

- Allez, Sasuke-sama! Fais couler l'eau!

Comme l'animal aime la chaleur, je lui fais couler un bain bien chaud. Pendant que l'eau remplit lentement la baignoire, je vérifie que j'ai son shampoing à la menthe et son savon assorti à portée de main et une fois la vérification faite et pour son plus grand plaisir, je commence à le déshabiller.

- J'adore! s'extasie le bestiau.

Il aime se faire désaper par son maître. Je le laisse gesticuler, bénis soient les innocents! Quand l'eau est bien chaude, voire quasiment brûlante, il rentre dedans avec allégresse. Je fais couler un peu d'eau froide car c'est hors de question que je mette la main dans ce brasier. Il se prélasse, le dos appuyé contre la porcelaine blanche et soupire de plaisir. Je mets la main dans l'eau et vérifie qu'elle est plus froide avant de m'acquitter de mon devoir de maître. Je mouille sa tête doucement et met un peu de shampoing dans ma main avant de l'étaler sur ses cheveux. Cela devient vite mousseux et je masse sa tête avec douceur. Il a les yeux fermés et savoure.

- Tu es trop bon, Sasuke-sama!

Est-il conscient du double-sens de sa phrase? J'en doute. Je le frictionne encore un peu et rince. Dès que ses cheveux sont propres, j'attrape une barette et les lui rassemble en haut du crâne. Je prends son savon et le lave et, comme à chaque fois, il me fait un sourire coquin quand je m'approche de ses parties.

- Je sais que tu adores les toucher... me fit-il avec un ton langoureux.

- Encore un commentaire de ce genre et je te les arrache pour les lancer dans la machine à laver.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il pose rapidement la main sur ses attributs. Je peux le laver dans un calme relatif... calme relatif qui s'effritte dès que vient l'heure de le sécher. Je le sors de l'eau, lui mets son peignoir et le fais assoir sur une chaise. J'enlève la bonde et vais frotter l'animal. Il rit.

- Le séchoir! le séchoir! le séchoir! scande-t-il bruyamment comme s'il encourageait son équipe de football favorite.

- Oui, voilà, ça vient!

Je branche l'appareil et il se délasse dans la chaleur. Je vais ensuite chercher ses vêtements et entreprend de l'habiller. Une fois tout ceci terminé, nous redescendons au salon, je m'asseois sur le canapé et il s'allonge en posant sa tête sur mes genoux. Je prends un livre et lui caresse les cheveux. C'est limite si je ne l'entends pas ronronner. Il est adorable comme ça. Nous étions tranquillement lovés l'un contre l'autre quand le téléphone sonna.

- Le téléphone, maître! s'exclame mon toutou d'une voix mauvaise étant donné que la chose nuit à notre moment de tendresse maître/ chien.

- Oui, un instant.

Je tends la main et décroche.

- Allô?

_- Allô Sasuke? _

C'est Itachi. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive? On est pas jeudi pourtant.

- Ca va, grand-frère?

Je m'inquiète. Nous avions choisi le jeudi pour nous appeler, le but était que nous supportions mieux la distance et le manque. Peine perdue.

_- Moui, disons que j'ai eu un petit problème. Pas grand-chose, je te rassure! C'est juste que..._

- Accouche, Itachi! Je suis vraiment en train de m'inquiéter. Quand tu fais des détours comme ça, ça prouve que quelque chose de grave est arrivé.

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien, d'accord? _

- ... Si tu le dis...

_- C'est juste que... j'ai été renversé par une voiture. Mais ça va, je n'ai presque rien. _

Il a "juste été renversé par une voiture", il a "juste été renversé par une voiture"....

- Mais tu te fous de moi? Tu ne veux pas que je m'inquiète alors que tu t'es fais fauché par une voiture?

Je crie, j'ai peur de la suite. Je sens Kit qui s'est redressé et qui me regarde avec inquiétude.

_- Ca va je te dis! _s'énerve-t-il à son tour. _J'ai quelques bleus et plaies et ils veulent me garder à l'hôpital. Ca va. Je vais bien. _

Il va bien, il va bien, il va bien... Je sens Kit qui se crispe et qui gémis de douleur, il faut dire que j'ai encore ma main dans ses cheveux et que, sous la surprise, je suis quasiment en train de les lui arracher. Je relâche ma prise et respire calmement.

- Je prends le premier avion pour Paris. Tu entends? je suis en route.

Il soupire à l'autre bout du combiné et me donne le nom de son hôpital.

_- Si tu pouvais me ramener Sakurai-san aussi, je te serais d'une gratitude éternelle. _

- Sakurai-san?

_- Celui qui a le ruban bleu outremer. _

Ca me fait une belle jambe. Il en a une trentaine avec des rubans bleu... s'il me demande de le lui rapporter, c'est qu'il va bien.

- D'accord. J'arrive.

Je repose le combiné et regarde mon chien.

- Mon abruti de frère s'est fait renversé par une voiture. Je prends le prochain avion pour Paris.

Je le pousse un peu pour me lever et je monte à l'étage afin de préparer rapidement une valise. Kit est sur mes talons.

- Dis, Sasuke-sama...

- Quoi?

- C'est qui Sakurai-san?

Sakurai-san! J'ai failli l'oublier celui-là! Je me précipite vers une pièce contigue à la chambre d'Itachi et je l'ouvre précipitamment. Kit, qui m'a suivi, a failli faire un arrêt cardiaque, il y a de quoi. La pièce est remplie d'ours en peluche. La grande passion d'Itachi. La salle est pleine d'étagères sur lesquelles reposent des centaines de nounours auxquels Itachi a donné un petit nom. Le pire, c'est qu'il sait lequel est qui.

- Bordel, il faut que je trouve celui qui a le ruban bleu outremer.

- C'est celui-là.

Kit m'en pointe un du doigt.

- Ca, c'est du bleu outremer, maître.

Moi, je différencie que quatre sortes de bleu: bleu clair, bleu marine, bleu pastel et le bleu canard. C'est tout, rien de plus. Je serai incapable de distinguer le bleu roi du bleu marine. Je prends l'ours en peluche et le serre dans mes bras.

- Les ours en peluche sont une des passions d'Itachi. Je t'expliquerai en rentrant.

Il hoche la tête et je quitte la pièce. Je case la peluche dans ma valise et descends. Je trouve Kit au téléphone, il m'appelle un taxi.

- Tu sauras te débrouiller sans moi?

- Oui, maître.

- Si tu as le moindre souci, tu appelles Sai ou Neji, je vais te donner leurs numéros.

Je prends un papier et écrit les chiffres à la va-vite. Il me presse tandis que le chauffeur sonne à la porte. Avant de partir, je lui répéte mille recommandations qu'il approuve en répétant inlassablement des "oui". Je monte dans le taxi et nous prenons la direction de l'aéroport. Arrivé là, j'achète un billet et je remplis toutes les formalités dans un temps record. Me voilà en route pour Paris. Youhou.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

La suite au prochain chapitre, nous allons quitter progressivement le cadre de l'histoire originale. J'en suis à la fin du chapitre neuf, je suis fière de moi!

Pour ceux d'entre vous que ça intéressent, je suis en train de plancher sur la suite de _Dark_, pas de panique, elle va bientôt arriver! Mon ordi s'est planté et je n'ai même pas pu taper! Je n'abandonne aucune de mes fics, soyez rassurés, mais là, je suis à fond sur _Au pied, chéri!_ et _Dark_. Bizous à tous!


	7. Chapter 7

Titre: Au pied, chéri!

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas ma propriété...heureusement pour Itachi car ses jolies petites fesses seraient en danger avec moi!

Pairing: ...euh...Surprise!

Note de Seraphita: Voici une nouvelle fic, inspirée d'un manga que j'adore et que je recommande si vous aimez les histoires sentimentales accompagnées d'une bonne dose d'humour, il s'agit de Kimi Wa Pet de Yayoi Ogawa. J'ai la collection complète à la maison et, comme j'habite loin de toute trace de civilisation ( j'exagère mais pas tant que ça...), je me la suis relue cette été. Bonne initiative car cela m'a donné plein d'idées pour ce qui va suivre...

Note 2: Fic OOC et UA, vous commencez à avoir l'habitude avec moi, à croire que je suis incapable d'imaginer Naruto et Sasuke en train de s'étriper gentiment à coup de kunai...je fais un blocage...appelez un psy s'il-vous-plaît!

**Français**

Japonais

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**_Règle 7:_ Consacrez du temps aux autres membres de la famille.**

POV Sasuke.

Mon frère s'est fait renverser par une voiture. Et je suis en train de traverser quasiment la moitié de la planète pour aller le voir. Je vous le dit, il a intérêt à avoir une explication qui tient la route. Je suis tellement inquiet que je n'arrive pas à m'endormir. Et s'il m'avait menti? Il en serait capable en pensant me ménager... ce qui fait que je m'inquiète encore plus. Il est vraiment du genre à me cacher la vérité, si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, je croirais encore au père Noel... Sérieusement, je me fais du souci. Les trois quarts des passagers sont en train de dormir et les autres s'occupent silencieusement, ils lisent, écoutent de la musique, font des mots croisés et autres activités propres aux voyages en avion. Heureusement que j'avais mis des sous de côté dans le cas d'un imprévu, j'étais quasiment certain que quelque chose allait se passer...

Je regarde les gens qui m'entourent dans le but de me distraire un peu. Il y a un homme d'affaires qui lit les grands quotidiens internationaux d'un air sévère, une mère qui observe son enfant endormi auprès d'elle, un jeune couple qui dort, et... un gars bizarre. Je ne plaisante pas, il est vraiment bizarre! Il est blond, porte des lunettes de soleil noires alors que nous sommes dans un avion et le pire, c'est qu'il est percé de partout, et quand je dis partout, c'est partout! Il en a le long de son arête du nez, sur ses oreilles, au-dessus de ses sourcils, et je pense qu'il en a à d'autres endroits que je ne veux pas imaginer. Ca me fait frissonner. Encore, sur Kit, ça passe. Il en a moins que cet énergumène et ça lui va bien, mais là... il y en a trop. Je me rends compte qu'il me fixe lui aussi, il faut dire que ça doit faire cinq bonnes minutes que je le scrute. Je lui fais un petit sourire et je tourne rapidement la tête. Je sens que ça va être un très, très, très, très, très long voyage. Je me laisse mollement tomber contre le dossier et je ne tente de ne plus réfléchir à rien. Je ferme les yeux et essaye de faire le vide...

....

...

Si ça se trouve, il a le pied dans le plâtre.

Maudite voiture et maudit Itachi! A son âge, s'il n'est pas capable de regarder avant de traverser... Il peut retourner en maternelle! Remarque, ce serait une mauvaise idée. A mon avis, si on l'amène dans une classe d'enfants de moins de cinq ans, on ne pourra plus l'en faire sortir. Il resterait pour gribouiller toute la journée, jouer, goûter, faire la sieste... c'est une sale idée. N'empêche, je l'imagine entouré d'enfants qui voudraient lui piquer son ours en peluche et je ne peux retenir un grand sourire, surtout qu'il pleurerait pour les apitoyer et garder sa peluche. Tout ça m'a redonné un peu de moral, ça fait du bien de se détendre un peu. Je rouvre les yeux et voit le gars étrange que je fixais toute à l'heure.

- Salut. me fait-il d'une voix grave et suave.

- Salut.

Je ne pouvais tout de même pas lui dire d'aller se faire foutre. Comme le siège à côté du mien est libre, il s'y installe et me dévisage.

- Je m'appelle Pein.

- Moi, c'est Sasuke.

Pein... Ca me dit quelque chose... Pein... Ca ne me revient pas! Bon c'est pas grave. En tout cas, ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que ça ne peut pas être son vrai nom.

- Tu vas faire quoi à Paris? me demande-t-il.

- Mon frère y est à l'hôpital, il s'est fait renverser par une voiture.

- C'est grave?

- Non, apparemment, ce sont justes quelques bobos... enfin le connaissant, il doit me réserver une surprise.

- ... Je vois...

- Et toi, pourquoi vas-tu en France?

- Pour le travail.

Il est évasif. Si ça l'emmerde tant de faire la conversation, il aurait pu rester à sa place. Je le détaille moi aussi. Il est grand, sa peau est hâlée comme celle de Kit, ses cheveux blonds sont coiffés dans un désordre étudié et qui est maintenu avec pas mal de gel, il porte des vêtements sombres, son pantalon est en cuir noir et il porte une chemise d'un rouge si sombre qu'on la dirait noire. Il est plutôt pas mal, c'est dommage que je ne puisse pas voir ses yeux.

- Tu es mignon.

Cette phrase m'a totalement tiré de mes pensées. J'ai cru entendre qu'il me trouvait mignon, c'est la faute de l'avion, ça me bouche les oreilles.

- Tu es vraiment mignon.

Je n'avais pas rêvé, j'avais bien entendu. C'est moi ou il me drague? Nous nous observons.

- Ca ne te fais pas plaisir qu'on te fasse des compliments?

- Si, c'est pas ça... c'est juste que je ne sais pas quoi dire.

- Bah, t'as qu'à dire "merci" en rougissant un peu. Ca fait toujours son effet.

Il me jette un coup d'oeil équivoque et sourit. Quel drôle de gars!

- Tu fais quoi dans la vie?

- J'étudie la littérature. Et toi?

- Je suis guitariste, et je chante aussi.

- Je sais en jouer un peu, mon frère m'a appris.

- Ton frère sait en jouer?

- Il a tout appris en un an.

Il me regarde, interloqué. C'est vrai qu'apprendre la guitare en un an, c'est assez étonnant mais possible. Passé la surprise, il me fait un nouveau sourire.

- Impressionnant.

- Il est très intelligent.

- Et est-ce qu'il est aussi mignon que toi?

- ... Plus que moi.

Je rougis un peu. De mon point de vue, c'est Itachi qui est le plus mignon de nous deux...

- Ca ne se peut pas qu'il soit plus mignon.

Là, je me sens m'empourprer d'un coup.

- Arrête de le draguer, Pein.

Une femme vraiment belle arrive et pose sa main sur son épaule.

- Les autres sont en train de dormir, tu devrais en faire autant. Je te rappelle qu'une fois à Paris, vous allez avoir un emploi du temps plus que chargé.

- Oui, Kanon, j'arrive.

La jeune femme, Kanon, retourne à son siège et Pein se lève. Avant de partir, il se penche à mon oreille et murmure.

- J'avais raison. Tu es très mignon et tu l'es encore plus quand tu rougis.

Il me caresse la l'oreille de son souffle et la mordille légèrement avant de repartir. Il m'a fait sursauter, j'ai eu du mal à retenir un petit cri quand ses dents se sont posées dessus. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder rejoindre sa place. Il s'y pose et me fait un sourire avant de s'installer confortablement. Je me retourne et me résigne à attendre la fin du voyage. Au bout d'un moment interminable, nous arrivons enfin à l'aéroport, Orly je crois. Je récupère mon sac et me dirige rapidement vers la sortie. Pour héler un taxi, cela revient à opération survie.

-**TAXI!**

C'est la sixième fois qu'une de ces maudites voitures me passe devant.

- **Bordel! Et comment je fais pour aller à l'hosto voir mon frère? J'y vais à pied? **

Beaucoup de Français offensés se tournent dans ma direction et me lancent des regards mécontents. Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule et je tombe sur Pein.

- Tu parles Français? C'est sexy.

Je ne suis pas d'humeur à évoquer les langues que je parle couramment, tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est d'un putain de taxi.

- Attends.

Une énième voiture arrive et Pein se jette quasiment dessus. Le conducteur s'arrête brusquement de peur de l'écraser et Pein pose ses mains d'un geste brusque sur le capot du véhicule.

- Voilà ton taxi. Monte dedans.

Je lui lance un regard plein de reconnaissance et d'inquiétude. S'est-il au moins rendu compte du fait que si le taxi ne s'était pas arrêté, il serait en route pour aller tenir compagnie à Itachi? Apparemment non. Il m'ouvre même la portière et me tends un papier.

- Mes coordonnées.

Il referme la porte et j'ouvre la vitre.

- Va vite voir ton frère.

- Et toi, tu n'as pas besoin d'un taxi?

Ce serait moche que je le lui pique s'il en a besoin. Il me regarde et sourit de nouveau.

- Non. On vient nous chercher d'ici cinq bonnes minutes.

- Ok.

- Appelle-moi.

Dit comme ça, on dirait plus un ordre qu'une requête. Je hoche la tête et il s'éloigne un peu.

- **Bon séjour à Paris. A très bientôt, Sasuke.**

Il tourne les talons alors que je viens de tilter qu'il sait parler Français lui aussi. Il est vraiment surprenant. Je finis par donner l'adresse de l'hôpital au chauffeur qui s'impatiente et qui me sermonne durant tout le trajet sur " **mon ami au comportement irréfléchi et suicidaire**" en Français dans le texte s'il vous plaît. Une fois à l'hôpital et après avoir payé le chauffeur ronchon, je me jette sur le comptoir de l'accueil comme Sai sur Neji.

- **La chambre d'Itachi Uchiwa, s'il vous plaît. **

Je pense que de toutes les réceptionnistes possibles et imaginables, il fallait que je tombe sur la plus désagréable de toutes. Elle me regarde comme si je la dérangeais. Excusez-moi d'avoir traversé un continent pour venir vous déranger dans votre lecture de cette feuille de choux madame, croyez que si j'avais pu m'en dispenser, je l'aurais fait... Soyons diplomates.

- **Il a été renversé par une voiture et il a quelques blessures. **

J'ai parlé le plus clairement possible pour être sur que l'information monte bien au cerveau. J'ai l'impression d'avoit Kit en face sauf que cette femme a l'air plus bovin et est un peu plus longue à la comprennette également.

- **Attendez, j'vais voir. **me fit-elle comme si je l'avais insultée.

Franchement, ça donne envie d'être hospitalisé en France. Si ça se trouve, c'est la seule antipathique du groupe, après tout, il y a des peaux de vaches partout. Je la vois se secouer et appeller une jeune infirmière qui sourit quand elle entend le nom de mon frère.

- **Je le connais. **me fait-elle avec un large sourire. **Venez, je vais vous emmener le voir. **

Et je la suis bien gentiment à travers les couloirs de ce labyrinthe aseptisé. Elle s'arrête devant une grande porte verte et chuchotte.

- **C'est sa chambre, je vais vous laisser y aller. Il nous parle beaucoup de vous. **

Je ne sais plus où me mettre. Si ça se trouve, il a parlé de moi à tout le service et ils sont au courant de la moindre des bêtises que j'ai pu faire depuis que j'ai quitté l'utérus de ma mère. Je ne frappe pas, j'entre. Il est étendu sur son lit, en pleine lecture, imperturbable. Puis il se met à éclater de rire, que ça me fait du bien d'entendre de nouveau son rire grave et profond. Je ferme même les yeux pour mieux le savourer et quand je les rouvre, c'est pour prononcer doucement son prénom. Il se fige et regarde dans ma direction. Nos regards s'accrochent et l'espace d'un instant qui parait être une éternité, je vois ses lèvres qui bougent.

- ... Sa... su... ke.

C'est tout ce qu'il me faut. Je lâche mon sac et court vers lui qui tend les bras et attend que je m'y jette dedans. Ce que je fais. Je le serre contre moi de toutes mes forces et tremblant comme une feuille secouée par le vent. Il n'est pas en reste non plus, il me serre et caresse mes cheveux en répétant doucement mon prénom comme une incantation magique, une formule qui lui assure que je suis bien là dans ses bras. Je sens des larmes qui coulent le long de mes joues, c'est plus fort que moi.

- Tu m'as manqué, tellement manqué... me fait-il en embrassant mes joues baignées de larmes.

- Toi aussi.

Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et colle mon torse contre le sien, me fichant complètement de ses blessures même si je vois les traces des bandages et autres pansements qui parsèment son corps.

- Ca va aller Sasuke, ça va aller.

Il me serre et je pleure contre lui. Les longues séparations me font toujours cet effet avec lui, quand il revient, je pleure comme une madeleine. Je sens son parfum mélangé au désinfectant de l'hôpital et le savoure. Je finis par me redresser et je plonge mon regard dans le sien. Nous nous fixons ainsi dans un silence total jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne mon menton dans une de ses mains et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Un baiser de deux secondes maximum qu'il me fait depuis que je suis petit et quand j'ai beaucoup de peine. Il se pousse un peu, sèche mes joues et me regarde.

- Tu as l'air fatigué mon pauvre Sasuke. Mais tu es toujours le plus beau.

- Et toi, t'as la gueule d'un mec qui a failli se faire écraser et qui est obligé de rester à l'hosto.

Il me fait un joli rictus, il déteste les hôpitaux. Je suis sûr qu'il a fait tout un cirque quand l'ambulance est venue le remorquer pour le traîner ici, ils ne devaient pas être loin de l'attacher... ou de le droguer, au choix. Quand j'ai fais mon appendicite, il est venu me voir dix minutes en tout et pour tout. Je me souviens vaguement que Mère l'avait soudoyé aux bonbons. Maintenant que les effusions dues aux retrouvailles sont passées, je l'inspecte. Il laisse mon regard courir sur tout son corps et me fait le même genre de sourire que Kit quand je le déshabille pour le bain. Je constate que, pour une fois, il ne m'a rien caché. Il est quand même salement amoché. Il a des bleus un peu partout, des bandages aussi mais à part, il semble aller bien.

- Allez, raconte.

Il me jette un coup d'oeil et me balance tout d'un trait.

- Ben, je venais d'aller boire un verre avec les collègues- juste un verre, on m'a montré ce que j'ai fais la dernière fois que je me suis cuité et j'avais vraiment pas envie de montrer un nouveau spectacle de ce genre, promis!- donc, en sortant du bar, j'ai traversé quand la voiture m'a foncé dessus. J'ai réussis à éviter pas mal de dégâts mais je me suis bien arrangé. La bagnole était conduite par un jeune, accompagné d'un de ses copains, et leur degré d'alcoolémie crevait le plafond. D'après les flics et les toubibs, c'est un miracle que je ne sois pas mort en me la prenant de plein fouet... A part, quoi de neuf?

Ca c'est mon frère. En une simple phrase, il me balance qu'il a failli mourir et parvient à me demander des nouvelles. Et il me disait de ne pas m'inquiéter... j'ai toutes les raisons de baliser. Devant mon air mécontent et inquiet, il reprend sa lecture le temps que je recouvre mes esprits. J'ai un choc en découvrant ce qu'il lit.

- Tu lis les petits Mickey?

- C'est Jean, en pédiatrie, qui me l'a prêté.

- Jean?

Je recommence à être jaloux. Je pensais que l'hôpital était un lieu où les patients étaient censés se reposer, pas coucher avec les infirmiers ou les médecins.

- Ben oui, Jean. Un charmant bambin de neuf ans bientôt.

J'avais oublié la merveilleuse capacité d'Itachi à copiner avec les moins de douze ans. C'est vrai qu'ils partagent à peu près les mêmes centres d'intérêts, à savoir les jouets, les dessins animés, la sieste, le goûter, les jeux vidéos. Je vous rassure, il n'est pas pédophile, c'est juste un grand enfant.

- Je lui ai fait un caniche avec des ballons de baudruche et pour me remercier, il me l'a prêté étant donné qu'il l'avait déjà terminé. Rien de plus. Comme je m'ennuie, je descends souvent au service pédiatrie, c'est plus coloré, plus vivable déjà que cet enfer immaculé. Et je suis la grande idole des patients, infirmières et médecins. Je suis un peu une sorte d'animateur bénévole. Ce soir, atelier dessin et demain, si je suis en état, je vais leur jouer un peu de guitare. Tout un programme.

Il me sourit. C'est vrai que ce doit être ennuyeux de rester seul allongé toute la journée avec des programmes pourris à la télé. Au moins, en pédiatrie, il trompe son ennui et en fait profiter les autres. Ce qui me rappelle quelque chose. Je me lève et vais vers mon sac que j'ouvre et dont je sors...

- Sakurai-san! s'exclame Itachi en voyant sa peluche.

Il tend les bras vers le jouet tout en trépignant d'impatience et je ne saurais dire s'il n'a pas reçut un meilleur acceuil que moi. Je lui donne sa peluche et il la serre contre son coeur avec tendresse.

- Je suis content que tu aies réussi à le différencier des autres.

- Tu pourrais mettre leurs noms sur les étagères.

- Pourquoi? me fait-il avec de grands yeux innocents. Je sais les différencier.

- Mais moi pas. Si jamais il t'arrivait encore quelque chose et que tu en veuilles un en particulier, je serai peut-être pas capable de te l'apporter.

Il me regarde de nouveau et me sourit, ce qui veut dire que je peux toujours courir.

- Viens près de moi.

Je m'éxécute, comment résister à pareille invitation? Il se pousse et me fait de la place sur son lit. Les petits Mickey atterissent sur la table de chevet et il installe Sakurai-san entre nos deux corps. Je suis allongé et il me regarde.

- Alors, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, quoi de neuf?

Et je lui raconte tout, des "immondes" qui tabassaient Kit mais je suis passé vite sur le sujet car je voyais de larmes qui mençaient de couler dans ses yeux et je suis passé à un sujet plus joyeux, à savoir Sai qui poursuit Neji. Ca l'a fait éclater de rire.

- Je rate toujours tout! J'aurais trop aimé être là pour voir Monsieur l'Hétéro en prise avec un homo déchaîné. Ce petit Sai me plaît, quand je rentrerai, on l'invitera à dîner à la maison... avec sa tendre moitié!

Il repart d'un éclat de rire. Il faut dire qu'il a aussi vu Neji grandir et qu'il fût l'un des premiers hommes à le qualifier de "joli petit cul". Neji laisse passer car il sait qu'Itachi le taquine, ce qui n'est pas le cas de Sai. Ensuite, je lui parle du voyage, du fait que j'ai pas dormi depuis un bail.

- Je suis désolé.

- C'est pas de ta faute.

- J'aurais pu appeller les parents, ils sont en Angleterre, mais je ne me sentais pas le courage de supporter la crise d'hystérie de Mère et, une fois le soulagement passé, les reproches de Père. Merci, mais non merci.

Je souris, c'est vrai que présenté de la sorte, ça ne donne pas envie. Je me rapproche de lui et lui fais part de ma rencontre avec Pein dans l'avion. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je le sens se crisper et quand je regarde son visage, ses yeux expriment de la colère.

- Tu comptes le rappeler? me demande-t-il d'une voix sourde.

- Je sais pas.

J'ai rien omis, même pas ses tentatives de drague... et apparemment, ça ne plaît pas à Itachi. Il me rapproche de lui et embrasse ma tête.

- Tu as besoin de dormir maintenant. Tu as eu une journée de cours, le voyage interminable et l'inquiétude. Repose-toi.

- Je ne peux pas dormir dans ton lit, tu en as plus besoin que moi.

- Ca m'est égal. Ce que je veux, c'est que tu dormes et que tu sois près de moi.

Je me love contre lui et ferme les yeux. Sa chaleur, son odeur, sa respiration qui soulève son corps en rythme et sa prise m'aident à sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

J'ouvre les yeux quand je sens Itachi me secouer lentement. Il me fait un sourire radieux quand je pose enfin mes yeux sur lui.

- Bonjour. me dit-il tout en se penchant pour poser un bisou sur ma joue.

- B'jour.

- Bien dormi.

- Moui.

Je suis encore dans son lit et je sursaute.

- Je suis désolé! Tu as du te serrer à cause de moi alors que tu es blessé!

- Chut, ça va. me fait-il doucement en se nichant contre moi. Les infirmières ont voulu te réveiller ou alors, te faire dormir ailleurs mais je leur ai fais mon sourire le plus charmeur et elles ont accepté de te laisser là. En plus, j'ai dormi cette nuit.

- Tu as dormi?

- Ca ne m'est pas arrivé depuis que je suis hospitalisé. Généralement, je suis réveillé les trois- quarts de la nuit et je discute avec les infirmières de garde quand leur ronde les fait passer par ma chambre. Au début, je leur ai demandé s'il n'y avait pas la possibilité de regarder un porno pour faire passer la nuit un peu plus vite mais elles ont ri et m'ont dit que c'était impossible. Je comprends pas pourquoi d'ailleurs.

- Peut-être parce que tu as besoin de repos.

- Je ne dors pas, il faut bien que je m'occupe.

- Mais, comment tu fais pour être aussi frais si tu dors peu?

- J'ai allongé la durée de la sieste d'une heure et je la fais en pédatrie. Les enfants me traînent dans leurs chambres et ils me font dormir près d'eux. Je me réveille pile pour le goûter et après, je remonte ici chercher de quoi les occuper. Les gens de la rédaction sont sympas, ils m'amènent ce que je leur demande et après, on va en faire un reportage. On a trouvé que c'était une idée pour sensibiliser les gens sur le quotidien des enfants à l'hôpital.

- C'est pas bête.

Il me fait un grand sourire et m'embrasse de nouveau. Sakurai-san est toujours niché entre nous deux, apparemment, il n'a pas bougé.

- C'est quelle heure? J'ai dormi longtemps?

- Il est sept heures quinze. Tu as dormi une dizaine d'heures, je dirais...

Je le regarde, interloqué.

-... et je t'ai gardé huit heures dans mes bras. Les deux autres, j'étais en pédiatrie.

Je rougis en m'imaginant dans ses bras pendant huit heures. Il pousse Sakurai-san et se colle un peu plus contre moi.

- Tu es si mignon quand tu dors! J'ai passé un bon moment à te regarder. Les infirmières t'ont trouvé adorable elles aussi. Le docteur Moreau, qui a un petit-fils de cinq ans, a dit que tu lui ressemblais beaucoup.

Si vous saviez à quel point j'ai honte... je suis le sosie d'un gamin de cinq ans. Bon, on ne dit rien et on sourit.

- Trop choupi!

Il resserre sa prise, je suis à deux doigts de m'asphyxier. Il me relâche et tend son bras vers la télévision. Il appuie sur un bouton et de la musique se fait entendre.

- Tous les jours à sept heures vingt, ils passent une émission assez sympa, ils reçoivent des chanteurs et ils font un live. Je la regarde quotidiennement, et à sept heures trente, les infirmières m'amènent le petit-déjeuner. Elles ont dit qu'elles ont prendraient un pour toi aussi.

Il pose un nouveau baiser sur mon crâne et un bras autour de mon corps. Nous sommes serrés mais je n'échangerais ma place pour rien au monde. Itachi tapote sa cuisse en rythme avec la musique, il bouge même un peu la tête. Je le regarde, il est beau, si beau. Je cale ma tête contre son torse et il caresse légèrement mon bras. Puis les infirmières arrivent avec deux plateaux.

- **Il est enfin reveillé! **s'exclame l'une d'entre elles. **Il s'appelle Sasuke, c'est exact?**

- **Oui, c'est mon merveilleux petit frère au sommeil très profond. **

Je rougis un peu plus alors qu'il rit.

-** Ce n'est pas réglementaire de faire dormir un visiteur dans le lit d'un patient mais Itachi a insisté et nous avons fermé les yeux. Mais c'était pour cette nuit uniquement. **

- **Dites, Suzanne, il n'y aurait pas un moyen pour installer un lit à côté du mien? **

Itachi lui fait son regard de cocker battu, celui qu'il me sort pour que je lui fasse son dessert préféré.

- **Je vais voir si c'est possible.** déclare alors Suzanne.

- **Vous êtes toutes les deux fantastiques.**

Il sait flatter son monde, il n'y a pas à dire.

- **Nous revenons d'ici une demi-heure pour la toilette.**

- **Je suis capable de la faire tout seul mais je sais que vous adorez voir mon corps d'Adonis pour en abuser. A dans une demi-heure!**

Ils rient tous les trois, il les a vraiment embobinées. Il regarde son plateau et commence à dévorer une biscotte.

- Ne le dis à personne mais après, je vais aller faire un tour à la cafétéria. Ils ont un moelleux au chocolat qui est délicieux, même s'il n'égale pas le tien.

Je sens que je m'empourpre, ça n'arrête pas depuis que je suis là. Je bois le bol de chocolat qui est sur le plateau et j'entends de la guitare retentir. Je lève la tête vers la télévision et j'observe. Il y a une bande qui joue, ils sont plutôt doués. Leur musique est mystérieuse et envoûtante. Je me laisse porter par les instruments quand une voix se joint à eux. Elle est sublime, grave et attirante. Je pose mon bol sur le plateau tout en ne quittant pas l'écran des yeux. Je les scrute, ils sont tous percés, comme..

Pein

Il apparaît subitement dans le cadre de la télévision et je m'aperçois qu'il tient un micro dans sa main...

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll


	8. Chapter 8

Titre: Au pied, chéri!

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas ma propriété...heureusement pour Itachi car ses jolies petites fesses seraient en danger avec moi!

Pairing: ...euh...Surprise!

Note de Seraphita: Voici une nouvelle fic, inspirée d'un manga que j'adore et que je recommande si vous aimez les histoires sentimentales accompagnées d'une bonne dose d'humour, il s'agit de Kimi Wa Pet de Yayoi Ogawa. J'ai la collection complète à la maison et, comme j'habite loin de toute trace de civilisation ( j'exagère mais pas tant que ça...), je me la suis relue cette été. Bonne initiative car cela m'a donné plein d'idées pour ce qui va suivre...

Note 2: Fic OOC et UA, vous commencez à avoir l'habitude avec moi, à croire que je suis incapable d'imaginer Naruto et Sasuke en train de s'étriper gentiment à coup de kunai...je fais un blocage...appelez un psy s'il-vous-plaît!

**Français**

Japonais

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_**Règle 8:**_** Pensez à lui quand vous êtes loin.**

POV Sasuke:

Pein

Il apparaît subitement dans le cadre de la télévision et je m'aperçois qu'il tient un micro dans sa main. Il est superbe, il porte une chemise très longue noire qui n'a que deux boutons attachés et qui nous permet de voir son ventre ferme, un pantalon en cuir noir, comme dans l'avion, et il a quelques mèches noires dans ses cheveux. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le fixer, il se déhanche de façon suggestive en suivant le rythme de la musique. Il ferme les yeux et sa voix gagne progressivement en puissance. Je suis subjugué et je ne suis pas le seul. Itachi l'observe également. Il a les sourcils froncés, il semble beaucoup plus dubitatif que moi. La musique s'arrête et je suis littéralement sur le cul. Il a des yeux bleus magnifiques, profonds, mystérieux, attirants. A peu près comme ceux de Kit mais en beaucoup plus durs. Il sourit à la caméra et je rougis d'un coup. Je retire la main qu'Itachi avait posé sur mon poignet et je regarde Pein. Itachi me jette un coup d'oeil alors que moi, je ne lâche pas la télévision des yeux.

-_** Et voici le groupe Akatsuki, ils nous viennent du Japon! Applaudissez-les chaleureusement!**_

Ils saluent le public en délire et viennent s'asseoir auprès de la présentatrice. Je ne peux quitter Pein du regard, j'ai encore du mal à croire que ce gars est le même que celui qui m'a dragué dans l'avion.

- Ils sont bons. commente Itachi.

- ...

- Ils sont vachement célèbres dans notre beau pays.

Je pose mon regard sur Itachi pendant quelques secondes. Il plonge ses yeux dans les miens et caresse ma joue. Il me fait un petit sourire et nous reportons notre attention sur la télévision.

- _**Vous êtes un groupe très connu au Japon et on comprend aisément pourquoi. Votre musique m'a totalement envoûtée! **_glousse la présentatrice.

- _**Merci beaucoup. **_lui répond Pein avec un rictus.

Elle leur pose ensuite quelques questions sur leur musique, ils y répondent tous à tour de rôle et certains d'entre eux ont un sacré sens de l'humour. Ils ne parlent pas Français mais Pein traduit les questions et les réponses.

- _**Il paraît que vous travaillez dur pour subvenir aux besoins de votre famille... **_

- _**C'est vrai.**_ répond Pein laconiquement.

- _**Vous avez un jeune frère qui étudie et un père à l'hôpital. Ca doit être dur.**_

- _**J'essaye de ne pas y penser. J'ai la chance d'avoir un petit frère qui m'aide comme il peut, il est comme une bouée à laquelle je m'attache désespérement.**_

Il lui sourit et je crois que la présentatrice est près de l'évanouissement. Son sourire est quasiment divin.

- _**Vous avez fait le déplacement depuis Konoha et vous êtes là, parmi nous, de si bon matin. Vous n'êtes pas trop affectés par le décalage horaire?**_

- _**Un peu, on a dormi quelques heures dans l'avion mais ça va. **_

On peut voir un membre du groupe qui lui chuchotte quelques paroles à l'oreille et part sur un éclat de rire dès qu'il a terminé.

- _**Que vous a-t-il dit?**_ s'empresse de demander la présentatrice.

- _**Il a dit que moi, je n'avais pas dormi.**_

- _**Vraiment? Pourquoi?**_

La présentatrice a l'air inquiète, de même que beaucoup de filles dans le public. J'attends sa réponse, c'est limite si je ne retiens pas mon souffle.

- _**J'ai rencontré un charmant jeune homme au caractère peu aimable dans l'avion et je n'ai pas pu me retenir de le fixer.**_

- _**Oh, vous êtes... homosexuel?**_ le questionne la présentatrice, un peu déçue.

- _**Non. Mais il était vraiment beau, il m'a attiré et j'ai bien envie de m'en faire un ami. C'est interdit?**_

Il pose un regard froid comme de la glace sur la pauvre femme que je vois se ratatiner sur son siège. Il la fixe pendant dix secondes qui paraissent être une éternité. Ses yeux pourraient tuer tellement ils sont glacés. Il fait peur. Il se tourne ensuite vers la caméra et parle en Japonais.

- _Sasuke, si tu m'entends, appelle-moi._

Itachi tourne immédiatement la tête dans ma direction et me regarde bizarrement.

- Tu t'es fais dragué par Pein, chanteur et guitariste du groupe rock prometteur Akatsuki...

- ... J'en ai bien peur.

- ... Ce Pein-là...

Il pose un regard étrange sur la télévision, un regard indéchiffrable. Là, il est en mode "adulte" et pas n'importe lequel, "adulte contrarié" et je n'aime pas ça.

- ... Ce Pein-là... répéte-t-il.

- ... Oui...

Il me fixe et ses yeux ne pétillent pas de l'éclat débile habituel qui y loge depuis qu'il a quitté la demeure familliale. Il réfléchit et finit par poser un bras possessif autour de mes épaules.

- Je ne veux pas.

- Tu ne veux pas quoi?

- Que ce gars t'emmène loin de moi.

Le groupe Akatsuki a quitté le plateau et je ne les a pas vu partir. Je suis dans les bras d'Itachi et il verrouille son regard au mien. Un nouveau groupe a fait son entrée et débute un morceau plus lent, plus tendre. La voix de la chanteuse est posée et se marie parfaitement avec l'accompagnement. Le visage d'Itachi s'approche lentement du mien, je ferme les yeux et je tend un peu le cou. Je sens son souffle qui caresse ma bouche, il soupire. Il se décide enfin et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce n'est pas le genre de baiser qu'il réserve à ma tristesse, c'est plus tendre, plus intime, plus passionné aussi. Il met rapidement ses mains sur chacune de mes joues et approfondit. Je me raidis un peu quand je sens que sa langue tente de forcer le barrage de mes dents. J''ouvre un peu plus la bouche et elle s'y engouffre rapidement. Une de ses mains quitte mon visage pour mon dos, il me presse contre lui avec fougue. Je ne résiste pas, je m'abandonne complètement. Quand il me lâche, je me perds de nouveau dans la profondeur de son regard. Plus rien n'existe autour de nous, le monde, c'est Itachi. Il sourit.

- Tu es tout rouge, Sasuke.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, sa remarque me fait rougir davantage et il rit un peu avant de me serrer contre son torse.

- Tu es si beau... et tu as une saveur chocolat.

Je me crispe et il me resserre en embrassant mes cheveux. Il me lâche un peu après et s'allonge tout en m'observant. J'en fais de même à côté de lui, je pose ma tête sur son épaule et une de mes mains sur son torse. On dirait presque un couple comme ça... Je sens les battements de son coeur sous ma paume, ça m'apaise. Je ferme les paupières et pousse un profond soupir de satisfaction. Nous restons collés l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à l'arrivée des infirmières.

- **Ils sont si mignons, blottis l'un contre l'autre!** s'exclame l'une d'entre elles.

- **Arrête de t'extasier, je te rappelle que nous sommes venues laver Itachi, pas fantasmer. **

- **T'es revêche!**

- **Allons, mesdames!** intervient Itachi. **Je suis entièrement à votre disposition.**

Elles gloussent. Il tourne la tête de mon côté.

- **Vous voulez aussi vous occuper de mon merveilleux petit frère?**

Je me redresse et fais un vif signe de négation de la tête. Le pire, c'est que l'idée semble leur plaire.

- **Cependant, **reprend-t-il en me faisant craindre le pire,** tu n'es pas blessé, ni malade et tu ne peux donc bénéficier des attentions de ces deux charmantes créatures. Tu es jaloux, hein?**

Elles rient de plus belle en le traitant de flatteur. Il se laisse traîner vers la salle de bains, comme un roi au milieu de sa cour et j'entends des bruits bizarres, des éclats de rire.

- **Doucement, Sophie, j'y tiens!**

Je m'empourpre violemment en comprenant de quoi il s'agit. Les deux infirmières rigolent encore et ça me donne de plus en plus l'impression qu'ils font autre chose que des ablutions. On dirait plutôt qu'ils tournent un porno.

- **Ne mettez pas vos doigts là, coquine!**

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent là-dedans?

- **Il faut bien que je vous nettoie les oreilles!**

Je ne sais pas pour vous mais cette déclaration me soulage. Dix bonnes minutes après, ponctuées par des éclats de rire incessants et mon frère revient dans la chambre, les infirmières sur ses talons.

- **Nous reviendrons vers midi pour vous apporter votre déjeuner.** font-elles à un Itachi radieux.

- **J'ai hâte. **

Elles gloussent de nouveau et quittent la pièce. Il reste debout avec un grand sourire, grand sourire qu'il garde pendant cinq minutes. Ensuite, il se dirige d'un pas vif malgré ses blessures vers la porte et regarde des deux côtés.

- Passe-moi mon portefeuille et amène-toi. me chuchotte-t-il en regardant toujours à droite et à gauche.

C'est si gentiment demandé... Je m'empare de son portefeuille en ne faisant aucun commentaire sur le fait qu'il y a des lapins et des chatons roses et bleus dessus et m'avance dans sa direction. Une fois à côté de lui, il tourne la tête une dernière fois, prend ma main et m'entraîne dans les couloirs avec une certaine rapidité.

- Vite, vite, vite, il faut atteindre l'ascenseur avant de se faire choper.

- Mais où on va?

- A la cafetéria. C'est pas avec trois vieilles biscottes rassies et un peu de beurre que je vais petit-déjeuner. J'ai besoin de ma dose chocolatée... même si j'en ai eu un peu ce matin.

Il me fait un sourire coquin et je me triture les méninges pour tenter de me souvenir ce qu'il a bien pu manger au chocolat ce matin. Et soudain, le flash. Je rougis d'un coup, renforçant son sourire et je serre davantage ma main dans la sienne. Nous atteignons l'ascenseur les mains toujours liées et juste au moment où Itachi commençait à soupirer de satisfaction, un médecin entre dans la cabine, faisant immédiatement perdre à mon frère sa bonne humeur.

- Et merde...

- **Monsieur Uchiwa, il me semble vous avoir interdit ces petites escapades à la cafetéria. Vous avez besoin de reprendre des forces et ce n'est pas en vous gavant de gâteau au chocolat que vous irez mieux. **

- **Ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est pour que mon petit frère puisse goûter. **

Oh le menteur! L'ignoble embobineur.

- **Vous ne connaissez pas mon cher petit frère, docteur, il est arrivé hier en fin de journée. **

Il me pousse devant et plaque ses mains sur mes épaules tout en continuant de sourire béatement. J'ai l'impression d'être un gamin dont la mère vante les mérites à une autre mère, c'est grave à ce niveau-là. En tout cas, il a le chic pour dévier une conversation gênante.

- **Sasuke, je te présente mon médecin, le docteur Duchemin.**

- **Ravi de vous rencontrer et merci d'avoir pris soin de mon frère. **

- **C'est moi qui suis enchanté, votre frère m'a énormément parlé de vous.**

Nous nous serrons la main et l'ascenseur descend. J'observe discrètement le médecin et j'avoue qu'il est plutôt pas mal, il a le physique pour jouer dans une série qui mettrait en scène plein de beaux docteurs, série qui rencontrerait un joli succès auprès des adolescentes. Il me regarde à son tour et me sourit. Je serre la main d'Itachi encore un peu plus fort et il tourne la tête dans ma direction.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? m'interroge-t-il.

- Il me stresse un peu.

- C'est mon médecin, il me stresse aussi... et à cause de lui, je peux dire adieu à mon moelleux au chocolat pour aujourd'hui.

- Courage, Itachi. Demain sera un autre jour.

Le médecin nous observe parler en Japonais et tente de comprendre ce que l'on peut bien se dire. Quand notre petite discussion se termine, il nous regarde.

- **Je ne sais pas ce que vous vous êtes dit mais je ne pense pas que ce soit gentil pour moi. A voir votre tête, monsieur Uchiwa, je suppose que vous ruminez le manque de moelleux au chocolat d'aujourd'hui.**

- **Vous avez vu juste.**

Itachi me lance une oeillade noire et offusquée pendant que son médecin rit un peu.

- **Je commence à le connaître un peu aussi. Je sais que tous les jours après sa toilette, il échappe à la surveillance des infirmières pour aller se goinfrer. **

- **Il aime le chocolat et déteste les hôpitaux. **

- **Ca, je l'avais compris. Figurez-vous que quand il s'est réveillé après qu'on nous l'ait amené que...**

- **Docteur!**

Itachi l'a coupé assez brutalement. Il lance un regard courroucé à son médecin, l'avertissant ainsi de ne pas continuer. Le médecin se contente de pousser un profond soupir, on me cache encore des choses.

- **Je viendrais d'ici une petite heure pour la visite quotidienne. Tâchez d'être de retour dans votre chambre et ne vous gavez pas. **

L'ascenseur s'arrête et il nous quitte.

- Pauvre type! s'exclame Itachi dès que les portes se sont refermées.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me caches?

Je lui le fixe avec un air inquisiteur.

- Moi? Mais rien, voyons!

C'est sorti trop spontanément pour que ce soit vrai. Il me fait de grands yeux innocents qu'il me sort quand il a fait une grosse bêtise.

- Itachi...

- Rien. Je t'assure.

Il se tait juste après et le trajet jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée se fait dans un silence de plomb. Cependant, plus la cafetéria approchait et plus Itachi frémissait d'impatience. Arrivés devant son paradis, il ne peut réprimer un petit cri de joie et m'entraîne à l'intérieur avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il consent à s'arrêter devant une dame d'un âge certain qui lui sourit à son tour.

- **Bonjour Agathe. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui? **

- **Itachi! Je commençais à m'inquiéter quand j'ai vu l'heure et que vous n'étiez toujours pas là. Je vais bien et vous? **

Ils échangent quelques banalités avant qu'il ne reporte son attention sur moi.

- **Voici Sasuke. **

- **Le fameux petit frère!**

Je suis connu jusqu'à la cafetéria... pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas étonné? La dame me regarde avec bienveillance et, sans consulter Itachi, aligne deux parts de gâteau au chocolat.

- **Votre table habituelle est libre. **précise-t-elle.

- **Merci Agathe. Vous êtes une perle.**

Elle lui sourit de nouveau et je prends les deux assiettes. Il proteste mais je n'en ai cure, il est blessé, moi pas. Il désigne la table et j'y installe les gâteaux. Il s'assoit sur une chaise et délicatement, avec une lenteur calculée, il plante sa cuillère dans le dessert. Il la porte ensuite à sa bouche et l'enfourne avec plaisir si j'en juge le petit cri qu'il émet.

- **C'est trop bon, Sasuke! C'est booooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnn!!!**

On dirait presque qu'il... qu'il a un orgasme. Après cette petite manifestation de bonheur pur, pas mal de têtes se sont tournées dans notre direction, j'ai peur qu'ils aient eu l'impression que je lui faisait une turlute sous la table. Je rougis alors qu'il lèche conscieusement sa cuillère. Il me fit le même manège jusqu'à ce qu'il engloutisse le dernier morceau. Moins il y avait de gâteau dans son assiette et plus il gémissait. Je vous le dit, il n'est pas sortable. J'étais tellement gêné que je n'ai pas réussi à avaler une seule bouchée. Sa part terminée, j'ai pu attaquer la mienne. Il me regardait avec des yeux plein d'envie. Je finis la mienne et soupire.

- On a encore du temps, va t'en chercher une autre part si tu veux.

Son visage s'illumine et il se lève. A peine l'a-t-elle vu arriver dans sa direction qu'Agathe a tendu une autre assiette tandis qu'il lui tendait un billet. Il revient immédiatement, limite en sautillant. Je n'ose même pas le regarder quand il plante sa cuillère dedans, je ferme les yeux et me contente du son. Le silence revenu dans la cafetéria, je prends les assiettes et les ramène à Agathe. Elle me sourit et me dit que je suis très mignon. Itachi m'empoigne et nous retournons dans sa chambre d'un pas morne. De nouveau dans la pièce, il se met dans son lit et me fixe.

- Quoi?

- Tu es beau.

Je suis sûr qu'il adore me jeter ce genre de phrase à la figure rien que pour le plaisir malsain de me voir rougir de façon intempestive. Je baisse la tête pour qu'il ne voit pas mon trouble et il se précipite sur moi.

- Mon adorable petit Sasuke adoré!

Il me serre contre lui en gesticulant, il me piaille dans les oreilles que je suis son petit frère préféré, qu'il m'aime beaucoup et qu'il adore me câliner.

- Mon Sasuke!

- ...

- Mon Sasuke que j'aime fort, fort, fort!

Il me fait plein de bisous un peu partout sur le visage et me serre à m'en étouffer.

- Itachi... j'étouffe...

- Oh, pardon! Je me suis emporté!

Il me garde dans ses bras et dépose un baiser sur mon front. Un petit silence se fait pendant lequel il me caresse les cheveux.

- Tu es mon bien le plus précieux Sasuke.

Ca lui arrive de me faire ce genre de déclaration d'un ton sérieux. Il se fait plus doux, plus tendre, plus mature... et je ne sens les battements de mon coeur qui s'accélèrent.

- Je t'aime.

Comment résister à ce genre de déclaration? Je passe mes bras autour de son corps et je me colle davantage contre lui.

- Je t'aime moi aussi.

Je lève ma tête dans sa direction et il plonge son regard dans le mien.

- Je te l'avais bien dit, tu es beau quand tu rougis.

Il rit et me câline encore plus.

- Tu as tort, c'est toi qui est beau.

- Tu me trouves beau?

- ... Oui.

- Merci.

Il me lâche pour embrasser ma joue. Il joue avec mes doigts en chantonnant quand son médecin arrive.

- **C'est l'heure de votre visite, monsieur Uchiwa. **

- **Je vais attendre dehors. **

Itachi me tient encore la main.

- **Je suis dans le couloir, je vais en profiter pour appeller Neji et lui demander des nouvelles du chien. **

- **Bonne idée. Docteur, je suis à vous. **

Le médecin rit alors qu'Itachi ouvre sa chemise de pyjama d'un air mélodramatique. Je gagne rapidement la porte, puis le couloir et sélectionne le numéro de Sai, après tout, Neji ignore que Kit est mon chien.

- _Allô, Sasuke? _

- Sai, ça va à Konoha?

Il me donne rapidement des nouvelles sur à peu près tout le monde dans la classe, me dit ce qu'ils ont fait en cours et consent enfin à répondre à ma question.

- _Ton cousin? Il a la forme. La maison tient encore debout et Neji lui fait la cuisine. _

- Neji cuisine?

- _Disons que quand il a vu le tas de bols de râmen instantanés vides, il a prit pitié et un tablier. Nous y allons tous les soirs pour le nourrir. _

- Sacré Neji... Tu peux me le passer?

- _Comment sais-tu que je l'ai juste à côté? _

- Je suis devin... tu as dis "cousin" à la place de "chien" et puis ça fait un bon quart d'heure que je l'entends brailler qu'il veut que tu lui passes le téléphone.

- _C'est vrai. Attends. _

J'entends un " _Tiens, honey, Sasuke veut te parler et attention, je te surveille_", puis Neji se fait enfin entendre.

- _Sasuke? _

- Salut Neji. Comment vas-tu?

- _C'est l'enfer! Reviens vite! Je n'en peux plus, il arrête pas de me tripoter et c'est pire de jour en jour... à l'aide!_

- Donc ça va. Itachi m'a demandé comment allait son "joli petit cul"?

- _Il est en danger! Je suis en danger!_

Il a l'air paniqué. Sai, dans le fond, s'offusque: " _Comment ça " en danger"? Pas avec moi! Tu vas voir, tu vas aimer! _" et Neji déglutit péniblement.

- _Et dire qu'après on a une semaine de vacances... Maudit soit l'examen des troisième année! _

- Tu as raison. On a une semaine de vacances!

Je l'avais complètement zappé, celle-là! Je vais pouvoir rester une semaine de plus avec Itachi! Le bonheur!

- Passe-moi Sai, je te prie.

- _Avec plaisir, pendant ce temps-là, il ne me tripote pas les fesses!_

Sai a mis les bouchées doubles on dirait.

- _C'est moi. _

- Tu peux t'occuper de Kit pendant la semaine de vacances? Avec Neji, s'il veut.

- _Aucun problème. Prends bien soin de ton frère et de toi aussi. _

Il raccroche et je me retrouve seul dans le couloir. Je mets la main dans ma poche et en sors un bout de papier. Je le regarde interloqué et me souviens qu'il s'agit du numéro de Pein. Je l'appelle ou je l'appelle pas? Je me tâte. Je me décide et tape le numéro. J'attends et tombe sur le répondeur.

- Sa... Salut, c'est Sasuke. Tu... tu dois être occupé, si tu as du temps, tu peux me rappeller.

Et je raccroche. J'ai les mains qui tremblent et je sursaute en sentant le téléphone qui se met à vibrer dans ma main. Un numéro inconnu. Je porte fébrilement l'appareil à mon oreille.

- _... Sasuke? _

La voix grave et suave de Pein résonne. Il n'a pas tardé.

- Pein?

- _Tu m'as enfin rappelé. Je suis content. _

- Je t'ai vu à la télé ce matin. Tu étais...

- _Je sais. J'étais magnifique. _

- T'es modeste.

Je souris en l'entendant rire.

- _Comment va ton frère? _

- Il va bien. Il est en forme.

- _Tant mieux._

- ...

- _Sasuke, est-ce qu'on pourrait se voir? _

- Peut-être. Le médecin est en train d'osculter Itachi et j'aurai plus de nouvelles après. Je te contacterai.

- _D'accord. _

- ...

- ...

- ...

- _Sasuke..._

- Oui?

- _Tu n'oublies pas de me rappeller. Je t'attends. _

- Promis.

- _Je vais devoir y aller, on a plein de travail. _

- Hm. A plus.

Il raccroche directement sans même me dire au revoir. Je suis troublé, il me trouble. Je pose mon dos contre le mur du couloir et laisse mes pensées divaguer. Je sens une pression sur mon épaule qui me décide à revenir sur terre.

- **Monsieur Sasuke? **

- **Docteur Duchemin? **

- **Vous allez bien? **

- **Oui, je vous remercie. Mon frère? **

- **Il va bien. Son état s'améliore. Je pense le faire sortir d'ici trois jours.**

- **Merci docteur. **

Il me sourit. Et juste au moment où il allait partir, je le retiens par la manche.

- **Docteur, qu'est-ce que vous alliez dire dans l'ascenseur toute à l'heure? **

- **Votre frère m'a interdit de vous en parler. **

La prise que j'ai sur sa manche s'accentue et mon regard se durci.

- **Docteur, vous saviez qu'il y a quelques années, j'étais le chef de gang le plus craint de tout Konoha? **

- **Votre frère ne me l'avait pas dit. **

- **Je répugne à utiliser la violence mais si c'est pour Itachi, je n'hésiterais pas à vous briser le bras ici et maintenant quitte à passer quelques jours en prison. **

Le docteur Duchemin, qui me prenait pour une petite chose fragile, est en train de réviser son jugement. Il me sourit alors que je viens de le menacer de lui casser le bras.

- **D'accord. Je vais vous le dire.**

Je relâche ma prise et attend qu'il se mette enfin à table.

- **Le choc avec la voiture a été très violent, malgré le fait que votre frère ait réussi à en éviter une grande partie. Il a de bons réfléxes, mais ces derniers ne l'ont pas empêché de se cogner la tête contre le bitume. Il était inconscient quand l'ambulance est arrivée et quand il s'est réveillé, il n'a pas arrêté de vous appeller. Il avait peur, il était perdu et on a du employer les grands moyens pour le calmer un peu. Le choc passé, il s'est révélé un très bon patient, même si ça se voit qu'il hait les hôpitaux et toutes les personnes qui portent une blouse blanche.**

- **Et maintenant, il va vraiment bien? **

- **Ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous avons fait tous les examens et tout va bien.**

- **Je suis désolé pour tous ces tracas. **

- **Je vous en prie. Vous vous faites du souci pour lui et même si je n'approuve pas vos moyens de persuasion, il s'avère qu'ils sont efficaces.**

Il sourit et pose sa main sur mon épaule. Je me retrouve devant la porte, j'hésite à entrer. Il a vraiment failli y passer, il était même inconscient...

J'ai failli le perdre, ne plus jamais le revoir.

J'ouvre la porte, il est étendu dans son lit et me regarde. Il ne sourit pas, il sait que son médecin m'a tout dit. Ne réfléchissant plus à rien je cours vers lui et me jette dans ses bras.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Et un chapitre de plus, un! Le suivant est vraiment long, très long, il est en cours d'écriture, il fait quasiment deux chapitres habituels! Je vais tenter de le finir rapidement. Bisous!


End file.
